One Christmas
by maxandkiz
Summary: The unexpected happens when Dean and Sammy are left on their own a week before Christmas. Dean-11 Sammy-7
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean Winchester looked down at his list and sighed. Knowing there wasn't enough money for everything he began crossing items off the list keeping only the essentials. Coming to the ingredients for the casserole he was planning to cook for supper he hesitated. It took a lot of stuff and it wasn't really a necessity. He could just get a few cans of Spaghetti-O's. But Sammy was still recovering from the nasty upper respiratory infection that had hospitalized him for a week. He needed to eat to get better and Dean knew Sammy would definitely eat Bobby's casserole. After all, it was his little brother's favorite comfort food; which made it an essential in his book. Bypassing the needed ingredients the elder Winchester continued crossing out items on the shopping list until only the most needed items were left. Once he finished that daunting task Dean stuffed the list and money in his pocket and walked over to his little brother who was lying on the bed quietly coloring. "Get your coat and mittens on Sammy." He ordered. "We've gotta go get a few things."

"But daddy said not to go outside." Sammy reminded his brother.

"Dad said we couldn't go outside to play 'cause you've been sick. He didn't say anything about getting food." Dean clarified throwing Sammy's jacket on the bed. "Now come on. I wanna get there and back before dad calls to check in at six."

Sammy closed his coloring book and carefully put his crayons back in the box before sliding off the bed to get his boots. He quickly pulled the boots on and tied them. Standing up he reached over the bed and grabbed his new coat. It was the best jacket he'd ever had! Dean had liberated it from the Lost and Found box for him at their last school. It had the golden eagle from The Rescuers on it and it was almost brand new. Sammy carefully put his arms through the sleeves and slipped the jacket on before pulling on his mittens. Grabbing both ends of the zipper he attempted to slide the narrow end into the groove in the zipper. But no matter how slowly or carefully he worked the two pieces wouldn't fit together. After six unsuccessful attempts, Sammy decided it was time to call for reinforcements. "Dean, the zipper won't work." Sammy whined.

Sighing Dean walked over and knelt in front of his little brother. He deftly secured the two parts and zipped the jacket up. "There you go, Sammy. Just one more thing and you'll be ready to go." Dean said leading his little brother to the apartment door. Getting Sammy's hat off the nearby desk he swiftly settled it on the little boy's head. Stepping back he eyed his little brother cautiously before nodding his head. "Okay, you're all set. Now remember Sammy, no wandering off. You stay right beside me the whole time." Dean told the youngest Winchester. "And don't talk to any strangers. Okay, squirt?"

"Okay, Dean" Sammy replied. Smiling he followed his brother out the door and down the sidewalk towards the local strip mall. He gazed longingly at the park where children were busy making snowmen and having snowball fights. _"Stupid cold"_ he thought kicking at a small pile of snow. Dropping his head he continued to trudge after Dean. A block later Sammy looked up to find that they were at the edge of the mall. Cold forgotten he happily glanced into the windows of all the shops they passed grinning at the wide assortment of toys and other goodies on display. One particular display stopped him in his tracks. "Dean! Dean!" Sammy shouted excitedly. "Santa's here! Can we go see him?"

"Crap!" Dean groaned to himself as he made his way to Sammy's side. He briefly glanced at the sign and then turned to his little brother. "I don't know Sammy. There's probably a long line and we don't have a lot of time until dad calls." He informed his brother.

"Can we go in and see? Please?" Sammy begged putting his puppy eyes to work. "We'll leave if the line's too long. Promise."

"Alright Sammy. We'll go." Dean agreed hoping he wasn't making a giant mistake. "But if I say the line's too long, you better not make a fuss."

"I'll be good, Dean." Sammy replied as he bounded over to the shop door and yanked it open. "C'mon Dean! Hurry up!"

Smiling at his little brother's enthusiasm Dean sprinted in the door after Sammy. Once he caught up to his wayward brother Dean took the little boy's hand and led him to the back of the shop where a colorful visiting area had been set up. Seeing only a few people in line Dean got into line to wait.

Sammy's eyes bounced from one thing to another as he took in the brightly colored decorations of Santa's workshop. His eyes widened when he caught sight of the man himself. "Dean! Look! It's really Santa!" he whispered in awe.

Dean nodded as he looked ahead to the shop Santa. He was the best looking fake Santa Dean had ever seen. The man's own long white hair and beard replaced the obvious fake ones most department store Santa's wore. And this Santa had definitely been into the cookie jar a few too many times. His belly was so big Dean was surprised he could fit any kids on his lap. He looked exactly like the Santa's in Sammy's story books and movies. Dean watched his little brother grow more and more excited with each step closer they got to the big guy. When they finally made it to the front of the line, Sammy was so awestruck that Dean had to walk him up to Santa's chair and nudge him toward Santa.

Sammy hesitantly climbed into Santa's lap and stared up at the big man.

"Afternoon young fella. What's your name?" Santa asked as he placed an arm around Sammy's shoulder to steady him.

"S-Sammy" Sammy whispered. "Sammy Winchester"

"Well Sammy, have you been good this year?" the store Santa asked.

"Yes sir" Sammy proudly replied. "Dean and daddy said I've been really, really good."

"Wonderful job Sammy! That's what Santa likes to hear. So what does this good boy want Santa to bring him for Christmas this year?" the old man inquired with a twinkle in his eye.

"_Here it comes"_ Dean thought with a mischievous grin. _"Let's see how Santa fields this one."_

"I want some candy and a toy." Sammy announced smiling sweetly at Santa.

Santa scratched his beard. "Candy and a toy. I think I can handle that." He assured the little boy. "What kind of toy would you like?"

"Just a toy" Sammy replied.

"I know but which one?" Santa questioned. "Would you like a football or basketball or maybe a bike or a toy train?"

"Just a toy" Sammy repeated. "And some candy, too."

Dean snickered at the confused look on Santa's face before deciding to step in and save Santa. "Sammy will be happy with any toy you bring him Santa." Dean clarified.

"Thanks, kid" Santa gratefully said before turning back to Sammy.

"That's my big brother Dean." Sammy told Santa. "He wants a big a…I mean a knife like daddy's for Christmas."

"He does, huh? Well I think that can be arranged." Santa said with a wink. "Anything else, Sammy?"

Sammy thought for a few minutes and then nodded his head. "Can you bring daddy a different job so we don't have to move and he can stay home?" Sammy inquired.

Santa glanced sympathetically at the youngest Winchester. "I don't know about that one, Sammy. I'm afraid Santa can't do a lot about daddy's jobs."

"That's okay" Sammy told him as he slid off the man's lap.

"Whoa, wait a minute, Sammy!" Santa called. "Don't forget your bag of goodies!"

Sammy spun around at the mention of goodies. He grinned as Santa leaned down and reached into the basket beside his chair.

"Here you go, Sammy. One for you and one for your brother." Santa said as he handed the two bags to the little boy. "Merry Christmas, Sammy!"

"Thanks! Merry Christmas, Santa!" Sammy replied. Turning back around he rushed over to Dean and held out one of the bags. "Here Dean! This one's yours!"

"Thanks, Sammy" Dean said as he took the bag and led the way to the front of the store. "Come on. We need to go next door and get our groceries."

At the library

John sat back and rubbed his weary eyes. He was no closer to finding the burial site than he had been when he'd started. Glancing at the clock he silently swore. It was later than he thought. He stood and gathered his supplies before heading for the door. It was almost time to call his boys.

At the apartment

Sammy sat quietly coloring while he waited for his dad to call. Bored he looked into the small kitchenette and watched Dean mixing the ingredients for Uncle Bobby's casserole. "Can I help, Dean?" he called.

"Yeah" Dean replied. "I need you to listen for dad's call. Can you do that?"

"Sure Dean" Sammy said walking over to sit by the phone. He had only been sitting a few minutes before the phone rang once and stopped. Smiling he waited for it to ring again before answering. "Hey daddy! Are you coming home now?" he asked.

"Not yet kiddo. Daddy's work isn't quite finished yet." John told his baby boy. "Is your brother where he can talk?"

"Yes sir" Sammy sadly replied. He walked over to Dean and handed him the phone. "Daddy wants to talk to you."

Dean held the phone up to his ear. "Hi dad…Everything's fine…Sammy's alright dad. I'm making sure he takes his medicine…Yes sir…Yes sir…Dad; Christmas is only five days from today. You will be home by then, right?...Yes sir…Okay, I'll tell him…Bye dad."

"Is daddy coming home soon Dean?" Sammy asked as he took the phone from his brother.

"Of course he is Sammy. Dad wouldn't miss Christmas." Dean assured his little brother.

"Are you sure?" Sammy questioned.

"Yeah, Sammy. He said to tell you to be good and that he'd be home before Santa came." Dean replied as he carefully placed the hash brown casserole in the oven. "Now go watch t.v. or something. It'll be a while before the hash brown's ready."

"Okay" Sammy said racing back into the other room.

An hour and a half later found the boys sitting at their small table gobbling up the homemade casserole. After both boys had had their fill, Dean placed plastic wrap over the leftover hash brown and set it in the refrigerator while Sammy cleared the table. The brothers then worked together to wash and dry the dishes and clean up the kitchen. Work done, Dean and Sammy watched t.v. for a few hours before taking showers and crawling into bed. They were asleep in minutes.

It was the smell that woke him. Dean sat straight up in bed and quickly scanned the room. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he quietly crept out of the room and into the living room his fear growing as the smell grew stronger. When the living room and kitchenette checked out he turned to the door. Noticing a few small wisps of smoke coming in under the door he carefully laid his hand on it frowning at the heat. Needing to know how bad their situation was he slowly opened the door and peered out. He gasped at the sight that met his eyes. The apartment next to theirs had smoke rolling out of its open door and flames were crawling along the wall between the two apartments! _"Oh shit!"_ Dean thought. _"What are we gonna do now?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

Previously on Supernatural- The apartment next to theirs had smoke rolling out of its open door and flames were crawling along the wall between the two apartments! _"Oh shit!"_ Dean thought. _"What are we gonna do now?"_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Slamming the door shut Dean leaned against a nearby wall and quickly sifted through all of his father's past orders to find a way out of their predicament. _"Okay, let's see."_ Dean thought. _"Watch out for Sammy."- Trying dad. ummm, "Salt the door and windows."-Not helping… "Don't open the door for anyone."-Yeah, like that'll stop the fire… "Call Pastor Jim if I'm not back."-No way Jim can get here in the next few minutes, so no dice." _ Dean ran through every order, training exercise, and instruction his father had ever taught him and still came up empty handed. His dad had prepared him to take on supernatural creatures as well as the police, nosy neighbors, and even Child Protective Services, but he hadn't said one word about what to do if there's a fire. Slamming his hand against the wall in frustration Dean attempted to reign in his fear and calm his racing heartbeat. He needed a level head to figure a way out of this mess. And he would; Sammy was counting on Dean to keep them safe. After taking several deep breaths, he pushed off the wall and glanced around the room.

"_Okay, first thing I need to do is get Sammy and get out of here."_ Dean thought. Reaching over to the chair by the door he grabbed their coats, mittens, and hats. He threw them onto the couch and then ran back to the door for their boots. After adding their boots to the growing pile, Dean snatched up his tattered book bag and upended it dumping everything on the floor. He then raced into the kitchen and began filling the bag with bags of snacks, peanut butter, juice boxes, bread, and any other food he could carry. He carefully placed Sammy's medicine in the zippered pouch on the side along with a couple of spoons. Once he had filled the bag he added it to his pile and went into the bedroom and grabbed their duffle bags, thankful that he and Sammy hadn't taken the time to unpack yet. He took out jeans, shirts, and sweaters for both of them before zipping the bags and adding them to the pile in the other room. Dean quickly changed clothes and then walked over to the bed to wake his little brother. "Sammy, wake up." He called while gently shaking the little boy's shoulder.

Sammy sluggishly pushed at Dean's hand before burrowing deeper into the covers.

"Sammy! Wake up! We have to go!" Dean shouted shaking his brother more forcefully this time.

Sammy awoke to the bed rocking beneath him. Feeling hands on his shoulders he peered up into his big brother's face. "Dean? What's going on?" he asked yawning.

"There's a fire in the building Sammy!" Dean informed his little brother as he handed him his clothes. "We've gotta get out of here now!"

Sammy's eyes widened at the news. He jumped out of the bed and began changing. "Is it a big fire? Is it gonna get us? How are we gonna get out? Where are we gonna go? Is daddy coming to get us?" he questioned following his brother to the other room.

"We're gonna be fine, Sammy. Promise." Dean assured as he pulled on his boots, coat, and gloves. Dean helped Sammy fasten his coat while keeping an eye on the door and the rapidly growing clouds of smoke coming in under the bottom. Slinging his book bag across his back Dean smiled at his little brother with confidence he didn't feel and explained his plan of escape. "Okay Sammy, we're gonna walk down the fire escape and go stay in the maintenance shed for a little while."

"Why?" Sammy asked as he picked up his duffle bag and followed his brother back into the bedroom and over to the window.

Dean unlatched the window and struggled to open it enough for the boys to climb through. After he had raised the window up as far as it would go, he pushed their duffle bags and his book bag onto the fire escape and turned back to Sammy. "'Cause the firemen might be able to put the fire out before it gets to our apartment, Sammy." He said. "Now let's go. Climb out the window. I'll be right behind you."

"Okay Dean." Sammy hesitantly replied. He carefully pulled himself up and crawled through the window and onto the fire escape. Not liking the way the old structure seemed to sway under his feet he stood statue still while he waited for his brother.

After taking one last look at their room, Dean easily climbed through the window. Standing he picked up his duffle and took his little brother's hand. "Come on Sammy." He said as he slowly led the way down the stairs and landings until they came to the ladder at the bottom. He pushed the ladder down and groaned noticing that the ladder stopped several feet above the ground. Dean swiftly formed a plan to get them both safely on the ground. He threw both duffle bags onto the ground below choosing to keep the book bag on his back to prevent any breakages. "I'll go down first Sammy." Dean announced. "You stay right here until I tell you to climb down."

"But I'm scared!" Sammy cried wrapping his arms around Dean.

"It's okay little man." Dean comforted. He hugged Sammy back and placed a kiss on his forehead before pulling away. "Everything's gonna be alright. Just hang in there for me, okay?"

Sammy nodded his head and gave Dean a small smile. "Okay Dean." He replied.

"That's my boy!" Dean praised. Turning he quickly made his way down the ladder and jumped to the ground tucking and rolling just like his dad had taught him. Setting his book bag down he walked back under the ladder and called up to his brother. "Okay Sammy, climb down now."

Sammy squared his shoulders and walked shakily to the ladder. _"I can do this." _He told himself as he turned around and grabbed the sides of the ladder. Sammy slowly and carefully climbed down until he came to the last rung of the ladder. Unsure of what to do next he gazed down at his big brother. "Dean! There's no more ladder!" he called.

"It's okay Sammy." Dean shouted. He stood on top of their duffle bags and let out a deep breath at the thought of what he was about to ask his little brother to do. "Listen. Remember how much you like to hang from the bars on the jungle gym at school?" Dean waited for Sammy's nod before continuing. "I need you to reach down and grab the rung your feet are on and hang just like you do on the monkey bars. I'll get you from there. Alright Sammy?"

Sammy nodded. Picturing the jungle gym at school he slowly put his knees on the bottom rung and then reached down and firmly grabbed the bar with both hands. He silently counted to three and dropped his knees off the rung and held on tight as he dangled above the ground.

Dean held his breathe as he watched his little brother get into position. As soon as Sammy's body dropped he reached for his brother. Dean managed to grab Sammy's legs and hold him steady. _"Now comes the hard part." _Dean thought. He adjusted his grip on his brother and called out, "Alright Sammy, let go of the ladder. I've got you."

Sammy released his hold on the ladder causing both boys to tumble to the ground. Sitting up he smiled over at his big brother. "We did it, Dean!" he cheered.

"Yeah, we did." Dean agreed as the sound of sirens filled the air. He quickly helped Sammy stand and handed him his duffle. "Come on, the shed's this way."

Dean and Sammy made their way to the storage shed and hurried inside. Dean took the flashlight out of his duffle and scanned the room for a spot to sit. Spotting an old bench he walked over and brushed the tools and junk to one side before setting the duffles down on top. He sat Sammy on top of his duffle and walked over to the other side of the building. He snatched the tarp off the lawnmower and brought it back to the bench. Sitting down he wrapped the tarp around Sammy and himself and settled in for the long wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

Previously on Supernatural- Sitting down he wrapped the tarp around Sammy and himself and settled in for the long wait.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Chief Haynes jumped out of the fire truck before it came to a full stop and surveyed the scene. He took in the smoke rolling from the windows at the top and middle of the building and began shouting orders to his men. He watched his men scramble from the truck and quickly pull out and set up their equipment. Turning he spotted a small group of people gathered in front of the burning building and gazing up at the apartments in disbelief. Needing information he swiftly walked over to the group and asked, "Who's in charge here?"

A tall older man stepped out of the crowd. "I guess I am." The man stated. "Name's Bill. I'm the building manager."

"Good. I need some information. First, is everyone accounted for?" the chief questioned.

"Yes, everyone made it out safely." Bill said. "I've checked my…"

"What about the family in 3C? I don't see them out here." an elderly voice called out.

"It's alright Mrs. Cobb. They left early yesterday morning. Said something about going away for Christmas." Bill informed the group.

"Not possible" Mrs. Cobb replied as she slowly approached Bill and the fire chief. "I saw those two boys just this afternoon."

Chief Haynes glanced over at the petite lady who was clutching her cane tightly as she struggled to walk through the snow. Walking over to her he gently took her free arm and asked, "Are you sure Mrs. Cobb?"

The elderly woman glared at the chief and removed her arm from his grip. Shaking her finger at the stunned man she replied, "Look a here sonny. I may have been around the same time as the dinosaurs but that doesn't mean I'm some old feeble minded fool! My mind still works perfectly fine. Those two precious boys were definitely here today. They left this afternoon and came back a few hours later carrying some grocery bags and talking about seeing Santa. The little one even said hello and gave me a candy cane out of his goody bag."

Frowning Chief Haynes turned back to the manager. "Did you actually see the family leave or did you just talk with the father?" he questioned.

"I was out trying to shovel the snow off the sidewalk when I saw the dad that morning. He said he was going to start the car so it could warm up before the kids got in. I finished and put the shovel back in the shed. When I came back to go inside, the car was pulling off." Bill explained.

"So you never saw the children?" the chief asked.

"No, just the dad. I just assumed…" The color suddenly drained from Bill's face as the reality of the situation sunk in. "Oh God! You don't think he left them here! Please, you have to find them! They're just little boys!"

"Bill! Bill, calm down! We'll find them." Chief Haynes assured the distraught man. "Just stay here and try to keep everyone calm. We'll take care of everything." Chief Haynes turned and headed back to the truck. The situation had just gotten a whole lot worse.

At the shed

Dean peered out the shed door and stared up at the burning building that had been their home. Seeing the orange glow coming from their bedroom he muttered a few choice words before kicking at the ground. Knowing they wouldn't be staying at the apartments tonight he closed the door and trudged back over and sat down next to Sammy.

Sammy fidgeted beneath the tarp attempting to find a more comfortable and warmer spot. He shivered as Dean slightly opened the covering and climbed inside wrapping his freezing arms around his little brother. Sammy tried to distract himself by naming all Bobby's dogs and then picturing a warm fire in Pastor Jim's fireplace but nothing worked. Tired and cold he glanced up at his big brother and asked, "Can we go back to our room now, Dean? I'm cold."

"Sorry Sammy. Afraid we can't go back to our room. The fire's there. We'll have to find somewhere else to stay for a while." Dean told him.

"But how will daddy find us?" Sammy asked.

"Don't worry kiddo. I'll make sure he knows where to come get us." Dean confidently said. Seeing his little brother nod his head Dean leaned back and searched his memory for a place to go. Bobby's place was only an hour away but Bobby wasn't there and even though Dean knew how to hot wire and drive a car, he couldn't risk driving on these slippery roads. So he needed to find somewhere around here to hold up. _"Only one problem with that."_ Dean thought. _"We haven't been here long enough to know the town or the people very well yet. Our neighbors are out. They lost their place too. Besides they'd probably call CPS on us for being here alone. Hmmm, the only other people we know our Matt and his parents. Wait! That's it! His folks were really nice to Sammy in the hospital. Bet they'd let us stay with them for a few days. Just need a good cover story." _Decision made Dean turned to Sammy with a smile. "Hey, Sammy. How would you like to stay at your friend Matt's house?" he asked.

"Really? Cool!" Sammy squealed bouncing up and down. Sammy's grin suddenly disappeared and he froze. "I forgot. Matt's not home, Dean. The doctors let him make a wish at the hospital. He wished to go to Disneyland and his wish came true. They left yesterday." He said sadly. Peeking up at his brother through his bangs he hesitantly asked, "How come he got to make a wish, Dean?"

Dean's heart broke at the thought of Matt's wish and the reason behind it. Deciding to spare Sammy the grief that answer would cause Dean carefully schooled his expression and said the first thing that came to mind. "Well, there was this coloring contest at the hospital before you got there and Matt won. The wish was his prize, Sammy."

"Oh" Sammy replied. "Maybe I'll get to be in the contest next time. I can color really good. I bet I could win."

"_I hope not."_ Dean thought as he smiled and ruffled Sammy's hair. "Yeah squirt, you would." He said crossing his fingers. He never wanted Sammy to have to endure what Matt had been through. Remembering their predicament Dean refocused his attention on getting them somewhere warm and Matt's house was now looking better than ever. They lived a little ways out of town, and the neighbors' homes weren't close. They also didn't have a security system which would make getting inside a breeze. The only big problems that Dean could see were getting out of the shed without being noticed and getting to Matt's place. It was too far out for Sammy to walk especially with the kid still recovering from that URI. And he couldn't risk driving. He needed something that was quiet and unnoticeable to get them out of town. But what? He glanced at the old lawnmower in front of them before shaking his head. He didn't think that would make it through the snow. He needed something that could easily slide through the snow without drawing a lot of attention. _"Let's see"_ Dean thought. _"Lee next door has a golf cart. Nah, it'd never make it. Not enough horse power. Horse power? That it! Mark and David down the street have a pony! Sammy can make it that far and then we'll ride out to Matt's."_ Smiling Dean got up and began gathering their things as he worked out the details of their escape in his head.

In front of the apartments

Mrs. Cobb watched as chief talked with several firemen who had just exited the blaze. She stood and waited for them to finish and go their separate ways before walking over to the chief. "Well? Did you find them?" she demanded.

Chief Haynes looked over at the woman and shook his head. "Nothing yet ma'am. But don't worry. If the boys are in there, my men will find them."

"I hope so." Mrs. Cobb said. "I can't believe anyone would…" The rest of her statement was cut off as a shout was heard from the back of the building.

At the shed

"Alright Sammy." Dean whispered as he peered out the slit in the door. "Now remember what I told you. We have to be very quiet so the bad guys won't get us, understand?"

"I guess." Sammy hesitantly said. "But I thought firemen were our friends, Dean. The ones that came to my classroom were nice. They even gave us candy and a coloring book."

Dean rolled his eyes at his little brother's statement. Sammy thought anyone was nice as long as they gave him candy. Dean made a mental note to sit the kid down when all this was over and have a serious talk with him about strangers. Feeling a strong urge to flee the scene he decided to tell his brother the truth. They didn't have time for a round of twenty questions. "Look Sammy, if the firemen or anybody else catches us here without dad, they'll take us away and give us to some other families. We'll never see dad or each other again." He explained. Seeing the terrified look in Sammy's eyes he began to quickly reassure his brother. "But don't worry. I'm not gonna let that happen, okay?"

"Okay, Dean" Sammy quietly replied as he clutched his big brother's hand.

"Smiling Dean placed his brother's hat back on his head and led the way out of the shed.

With the grownups

"Chief! Over here!" one of the firemen called. "I found something!"

Chief Haynes raced around the corner of the building stopping beneath the fire escape. "What is it, Jones?" he asked.

"Sir, the fire escape ladder's down and one of the windows on the third floor is open." Jones informed his boss.

"What else?" the chief asked.

"I found this beside that big indentation in the snow." Jones replied holding up a small bag of goodies. "And there are two small sets of footprints that go from here to the shed. I already looked in the shed. They were definitely there at some point but they're gone now. There's more tracks that head north behind the building."

"Good work Jones!" Chief Haynes praised. "I'll inform the police. They can handle things from here."

The boys

Dean slowly approached the pony whispering soothingly as he got close to the animal. Raising one hand he gently stroked the pony's mane grinning when the animal tossed his head back in response. Taking the bridle off a hook by the door Dean carefully placed it on the pony just as he had been taught by Caleb. Thinking about the two show offs he smirked. He wished he could see their faces in the morning when they found out their prize possession was gone. The two were always riding by the apartments taunting the kids. If there was one thing Dean couldn't stand, it was bullies. He would have loved to teach those two creeps a thing or two. Maybe this would be a good wake up call for them. And if not, Dean could always come back later and settle the score for all those kids at the apartments. Feeling a nudge Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned back to the task at hand. Throwing the reins over the pony's back he quickly led the animal out of the small barn and over to the fence where Sammy was waiting. Dean opened the gate and then carefully lifted Sammy up on the pony's back. He handed Sammy their duffles before climbing on behind his brother and throwing an arm around Sammy's waist. Taking his duffle and the reins from Sam Dean gently kicked the pony and the held on as the pony set off through the back yards at a trot.

Back at the apartments

Chief Haynes walked over to the police car as his men finished packing up their equipment. Stepping up next to the car he waited for the burly officer to get out and then asked, "Any news on those boys, Henry?"

"No" Henry replied. "We managed to follow their tracks to an old barn behind the Chapman's home. Appears they took a pony and rode off. We lost their trail right after that. Tracks end right beside a road. Officer Bellows sent me to get a description of the two."

"Good. Think you need to talk to that old lady over there. Her name's Mrs. Cobb. Smart old bird. She'll tell you what you need." The chief said as he pointed the older woman out.

"Thanks! I'll keep you informed on the search." Henry called over his shoulder as he walked toward Mrs. Cobb.

Matt's house

Dean slid off the pony and then helped Sammy down. Walking up to the back door he glanced around before quickly picking the lock and opening the door. Smiling at the warmth he took Sammy's hand and guided him to the nearby table. "Okay Sammy. Now I want you to wait right here while I go send the pony home. Don't turn on the lights and don't touch anything, alright?"

"Okay Dean" Sammy replied pulling off his mittens and hat. He clutched the offered flashlight taking comfort in the small amount of light it gave off.

Dean rushed out the door and shooed the pony away. He stayed outside watching until the pony disappeared into the night. Once it was gone he walked back into the house and led Sammy up the stairs to Matt's room. They dropped their bags on the floor and quickly changed before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

The next morning

Dean arranged bowls, spoons, and cups on the table and then walked back to the kitchen for the cereal and milk. Coming back to the table he poured the cereal and milk and sat down to enjoy his breakfast. He dug into his cereal munching happily. "Eat, Sammy." He ordered as his little brother continued to stare at the television.

"I'm not hungry." Sammy said pushing his bowl away and propping his elbows on the table.

Sighing Dean pushed the bowl right back in front of his brother. "Sammy, you have to eat. You've gotta take your meds." He told his brother."

"I know but…" Sammy began.

"But nothing squirt. Eat." Dean repeated.

Sammy slowly lifted the spoon and took a small bite. Returning the spoon to the bowl he stirred the cereal around a little before asking the question that was on his mind. "Dean, will daddy find us here?"

"Sure he will Sammy." Dean assured his brother. "I'm gonna call Pastor Jim and Bobby this morning and let them know where we are. They'll tell dad. Don't worry. I have everything under control."

"Dean! Look!" Sammy shouted pointing to the television.

Dean turned up the volume on the remote listening as the newscaster reported on the apartment fire. He was just about to turn it off when sketches of two boys flashed on the screen. Frowning he watched as the reporter told about search for two missing boys named Dean and Sammy who had been abandoned by their father. He swore as the picture changed to show Mark and David's barn and then the pony. Seeing the hotline number he clicked off the television and slammed the remote down. Things had just gone to hell in a hand basket.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

Previously on Supernatural- Seeing the hotline number he clicked off the television and slammed the remote down. Things had just gone to hell in a hand basket.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Wide brown eyes turned to stare at Dean the moment the television switched off. "Why are the police looking for us, Dean? Are we in trouble for taking the pony?" Sammy asked fearfully.

"We're not in trouble, Sammy." Dean assured his little brother. "They just want to make sure we're okay. Somebody must have told them we were at the apartment yesterday."

"Who told on us?" Sammy asked dropping his spoon onto the table.

"I don't know. I didn't think anybody saw..." Dean replied stopping as a memory flashed through his mind. "That witch in 3A! She was standing in her doorway when we came back, remember? I bet she's the one that gave us away, the old bat!"

"Mrs. Cobb's not a witch, Dean." Sammy corrected. "I think she's nice."

"Right, Sammy and Ronald McDonald's just a guy in a colorful suit." Dean sarcastically responded. "Now finish your breakfast so we can go back to Matt's room."

"I still think she's nice." Sammy mumbled as he picked his spoon up and stuck it in his bowl. He silently stirred his cereal for a few seconds before voicing his next question. "Dean, what's abandoned mean?" he asked.

"It means you leave something like when we had to leave the apartment last night." Dean explained as he carried his bowl and glass to the sink. "Why?"

"The man on the news said daddy abandoned us." Sammy replied eyes widening as a sudden thought struck him. "Daddy didn't leave us forever! He's coming back to get us, isn't he Dean?"

"Of course he is Sammy. He just has to finish his job first." Dean reassured as he walked back to the table. Looking at Sammy's half eaten bowl of cereal he frowned. "Quit playing with your food and eat, Sammy."

"But I'm not hungry, Dean." Sammy whined pulling out the puppy eyes.

"Look, I'll make you a deal. If you eat two more spoonfuls of your cereal and take your medicine without a fuss, you can pick out a game for us to play. Any game you want. Deal?" Dean asked.

Sammy thought for a minute and then grinned up at his big brother. "Deal!" he agreed. Picking up his spoon he ate two huge spoonfuls of his cereal before handing the bowl to Dean. He watched his brother take the bowl to the sink and then return with the dreaded bottle of medicine and pour some out into the measuring cup. Sammy took the cup, shut his eyes, and quickly downed the syrupy glop in one gulp. Grimacing at the taste he grabbed his milk and took a big swig to eliminate the medicine's foul after taste.

"Good job, Sammy!" Dean praised taking the measuring cup from his little brother. "You go ahead upstairs and find us a game while I wash the dishes."

"Yea!" Sammy cheered as he dashed out of the room.

At the police station

Mrs. Cobb walked up to the front desk and stood patiently waiting as the officer at the desk talked on the phone. Once he set the receiver down she knocked on the desk to get his attention and said, "Please tell Officer Bellows that Mrs. Cobb is here to see him. I believe he's expecting me."

"I'll let him know you're here." Officer Hartley told her. "Why don't you take a seat on the bench over there while you wait?"

"No thank you. I'd rather stand." Mrs. Cobb replied. She stood staring at the officer as he made the call.

"Ma'am, Officer Bellows said for you to take a seat. He'll be out in a few minutes." The officer said pointing to the bench across the hall.

"I'm fine right here young man." Mrs. Cobb informed the officer. She continued to stand and stare at the man as he attempted to complete his paperwork. After a couple of minutes, Officer Hartley mumbled something about going to see what was keeping Officer Bellows and walked away. _"Works every time."_ Mrs. Cobb thought smiling sweetly as the young officer gestured at her.

Officer Bellows walked up to the front desk and held out his hand. "Mrs. Cobb, I'm Officer Bellows. What can I do for you?"

Mrs. Cobb shook the officer's hand. "I wanted to know if you had found those two poor boys yet. I've been worried sick about them." She explained.

"Not yet, ma'am. But don't worry. We have a search party out looking for them now and we've been running an announcement on the local station about the boys. It won't take long to find them." Officer Bellows confidently stated.

"I hope so." Mrs. Cobb said. "I hate to think of those two boys out in this weather."

Matt's house

Dean walked into Matt's bedroom and froze staring at the game sitting in front of his little brother. "Umm, Sammy, what's that?" he asked pointing to the box.

"That's the game we're gonna play Dean." Sammy happily replied.

Looking at the box in disgust Dean shook his head. "Not that one! Come on Sammy! Pick a different game."

"But Dean, you said I could pick any game I wanted and I want this one." Sammy reminded poking out his bottom lip and crossing his arms.

"No way, Sammy. I am not playing Pretty, Pretty Princess with you." Dean declared. "That's for girls."

Sammy bottom lip began to quiver and his puppy eyes filled with tears. ""Please Dean? I wanna play this one. It's really fun! You get to dress up and everything."

"Oh, alright." Dean replied rolling his eyes. He sat down on the floor and reluctantly grabbed the lid of the box. "But only once and if you ever tell anybody I played this, I'll kick you're a$$."

"Thanks, Dean!" Sammy squealed.

"Yeah, yeah" Dean muttered taking the lid off the box. He glanced into the box for a moment and then turned to his brother. "Sammy, what's this?" he asked holding up a large blue rectangle and a small gray ship.

"It's Battleship, Dean! I just switched the tops of the boxes." Sammy explained grinning from ear to ear. "I got you! I got you!"

"You little sneak! I'm gonna get you!" Dean shouted as he grabbed Sammy and began tickling him mercilessly. He dodged Sammy's arms and legs as he continued his tickle attack laughing right along with his little brother.

Sammy laughed as he fought against the tickling hands. He swatted and kicked at Dean attempting to throw his brother off long enough to gain the upper hand. He laughed and laughed as Dean continued to attack his most ticklish spots. After a couple of minutes, his laughing suddenly turned into a coughing attack.

Dean immediately stopped tickling as soon as he heard the first cough. Pulling Sammy into a sitting position he rubbed his little brother's back while the youngest Winchester continued to cough. Once the attack finally subsided Dean ran into the bathroom and poured a glass of water. He handed the glass to Sammy and helped him take small sips until all the water was gone. "You okay, Sammy?" he asked.

"Yeah" Sammy croaked. "Can we play now?"

"Sure kiddo." Dean replied ruffling Sammy's hair. "But don't think I'm letting you off the hook. Soon as you're well I'm finishing this."

"Bring it on big brother!" Sammy challenged.

On the hunt

"Thank you for your help, ma'am." John said before turning and swiftly walking down the walkway and to the waiting impala. Opening the door he plopped down in the driver's seat and rubbed his forehead in an attempt to ward off the impending headache. He really hated this part of the job. Interviewing people was more Josh's cup of tea especially ladies like Ms. Burton. In the short time he'd talked with the town gossip he learned what everyone in town was doing and who they were doing it with. On the bright side she had been able to tell him where Vic Nelson was buried. Now he could take care of the spirit and get back to his boys in plenty of time for Christmas. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts John started the engine and headed for the hotel. He had a salt and burn to plan.

Matt's house

Dean glanced at Sammy's half eaten hot dog and sighed. It had taken another game deal to get his little brother to eat that much. He wished he'd been able to bring the casserole with them for Sammy. Throwing the trash away he decided to check and see if the kitchen had the ingredients he needed to make another one. He had to get Sammy eating somehow. Dean quickly washed the dishes and set them on the counter for supper before walking to the stairway. He was just starting up the stairs when he heard a car pull up in the driveway. Cursing under his breath he sprinted up the stairs and raced into Matt's room and over to the window. Peeking out the curtain he noticed a strange woman walking up to the house. "Sammy, come here a minute." He ordered.

"What's wrong, Dean?" Sammy asked as he ran over to Dean.

"Nothing kiddo." Dean lied. "I just want to know if you've ever seen that lady before."

Sammy peered out the window at the woman. "I don't know her. Why's she coming here? Is she coming to get us?" he asked.

"Not if I can help it." Dean muttered. "C'mon!" Dean quickly snatched up their duffles and book bag and threw them in the closet. He then led Sammy into the small closet and shut the door. Sitting down in the back corner he wrapped an arm around his brother and pulled him in close. "Alright, Sammy, I need you to be very quiet for me. Can you do that?"

Sammy nodded his head into his big brother's shoulder. "I'm scared, Dean." He whispered.

"Its okay, Sammy. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Dean assured running his fingers through his little brother's hair to calm him. He listened as the woman made her way around the first floor of the house before climbing the stairs. He heard her go in and out of the master bedroom and then walk down and stop at Matt's door. He held his breath as the door creaked open and the stranger stepped inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

Previously on Supernatural- He held his breath as the door creaked open and the stranger stepped inside.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean hugged Sammy close to him as the woman shuffled into the room. Feeling his little brother tense at the stranger's entrance he reached up and began running his free hand through Sammy's hair to sooth him. Dean listened intently to every sound in the room while attempting to come up with a plan of attack should one be needed.

Ms. Brookins walked into the little boy's room and went straight over to the desk. Opening the top drawer she dug around inside for a few seconds pushing aside baseball cards and toy cars until her hands felt the rounded shape she was seeking. Pulling out the yellow can Nan shouted "Gotcha!" She then started toward the bookcase near the window calling, "Here fishie, fishie, fishie."

"Fishie? You've got to be kidding me!" Dean quietly groaned rolling his eyes.

Ms. Brookins stopped and stood silently for a moment. "Hmm, I must be imagining things. I could have sworn I heard a voice just now." Shrugging her shoulders she walked the rest of the way to the fish tank and opened the lid. "Here you go little fishies. Time to eat!" She watched the fish swim up to the top of the water and snatch the flakes of food for a while before setting the can of fish food down beside the tank and turning to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow little ones. I've got to go finish watering the plants. Bye fishies! Be good." Nan glanced around the room once more and then walked out the door.

Dean blew out a deep breath as soon as he heard the door shut. Glad the danger was gone he leaned back against the closet wall and settled in to wait with Sammy snug at his side.

On the Minnesota, North Dakota border

Pastor Jim hummed along with the Christmas music playing on the radio. He knew it was Bobby's turn to have John and the boys over for Christmas but he just couldn't stand the idea of not being with the boys on Christmas day. So he had left his congregation in the capable hands of his junior priest and hit the road. If the road and weather conditions held out they should be at Bobby's by nightfall. Jim couldn't wait to see the boys' faces when he and Caleb got there. After all it had been about six months since they had last seen each other. And that had only been for a few days. This would be the first Christmas they were all together and Jim was determined to make this the best Christmas ever. He had every detail planned out. Christmas morning the boys would open their presents and play while the men talked. He would help Bobby fix a traditional Christmas dinner. Then they'd sit around the table and have Christmas dinner even in he had to hog tie John, Bobby, Josh, and Caleb to their seats. He would insist that they go to church that morning but he wasn't sure the church could handle all four hunters at one time. It just might fall down from the shock. Smirking at the image of those four sitting in a church in suits and ties Jim shook his head. It'd never happen. Jim glanced at his sleeping passenger as they passed the North Dakota sign. _"We're almost there." _He thought as he pressed down a little harder on the gas pedal.

Back at Matts

After he heard the front door shut, Dean silently counted out five minutes just to make sure the woman was gone. "Come on Sammy, let's get out of here." He said. Not hearing a reply he looked down and smiled at his now sleeping little brother. Dean reached out and opened the door bathing the closet in sunlight. He then carefully slid out from beside Sammy and leaned his brother up against the wall. Dean walked out of the closet and turned down the sheets on the bed before going back for his brother. Leaning down he picked Sammy up and carried him to the bed. He gently laid his brother down and pulled the blankets over the sleeping boy. Dean brushed Sammy's bangs off his face and then walked out of the room and down the stairs to make a few calls.

Dean walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. He quickly dialed Pastor Jim's number and waited for his dad's friend to answer. Getting the answering machine instead he waited for the beep and left a short message hoping that the pastor would return home soon. Hanging up he decided he might as well try Bobby. The old hunter just might be back from his hunting trip with Josh. Dean once again picked up the phone and dialed the very familiar number. He wasn't surprised to get the answering machine. He left a message telling Bobby his location and number and then hung up. Phone calls made Dean decided to check the kitchen and see if he could find the makings for another casserole. Checking the refrigerator he found the shredded cheese and butter he needed. The cabinets over the sink had corn flakes and plenty of soup. That just left the hash browns. The small freezer at the top of the fridge only had ice cream and breakfast food. Knowing the family had to have a bigger freezer somewhere Dean walked over and opened the basement door clicking on the light. He walked down the rickety stairs and glanced around the room. Spotting a big freezer in the far corner he made his way over and opened the lid. After digging through the contents twice he came up empty handed. He was just about to close the lid when a bag of tater tots caught his eye. They weren't exactly the same as hash browns but maybe he could make them work. He grabbed them and a pack of hamburger meat and quickly walked back up to the kitchen. He had a casserole to plan.

A few towns over

Bobby turned on the TV. and flipped through the channels stopping on the local news. He sat down at the table and put out his cleaning supplies and his gun. As he cleaned his gun he thought about the days to come. John and the boys were coming and that meant he'd need to get a big tree and all the trimmings before he got home. He'd leave the decorating to the boys. They loved trimming the tree always saving their special ornaments for last. Both boys an ornament for every year they'd known Bobby. He would take them to town each Christmas and let them pick out the one they wanted. The years they were at Jim's house Bobby made sure to call and ask what ornament they'd like and then he'd get it. He couldn't wait for them to see the ones he found last year. Sammy was gonna love the light up spaceship from Star Wars and Dean would definitely appreciate the Marilyn Monroe figure. He was pretty sure John was gonna have a few words to say about that one. Smiling at the image of John's face when he saw the ornament Bobby glanced up at the television. Bobby dropped the gun onto the table and ran over to the TV. turning the volume up. His butt hit the floor as he struggled to take in the fact that his boys were missing. He sat and listened getting all the information he could before jumping up and banging on the bathroom door. "Josh, get you're a$$ out here! We gotta go now!" he shouted as he banged.

"Hold your horses old man! I'll be done in a minute!" Josh yelled back as he pulled his jeans on and fastened them. Frowning as the banging continued he hollered, "What's the hurry anyway?"

"Dean and Sammy are missing!" Bobby yelled moving over to the table and snatching up his gun and cleaning supplies. He looked up as the bathroom door flew up and Josh rushed out tugging his shirt over his head.

"Well, what are you waiting for, you old coot? Hurry up! We've got two boys to find!" Josh called out as he swiftly threw his belongings into his duffle and headed for the door.

Back at Matts

"Dean, what's that?" Sammy asked pointing at the dish in his brother's hands.

"I couldn't find any hash browns for Uncle Bobby's hash brown casserole so I made his other one." Dean fibbed as he set the steaming dish on the table and spooned some on Sammy's plate. "This is Uncle Bobby's tater tot casserole, Sammy. It's almost the same as the hash brown one. It just has tater tots instead." Dean placed Sammy's plate in front of his brother before spooning some casserole onto his own plate. Sighing as Sammy poked at his food with his spoon Dean picked up a spoonful and blew on it. Taking a bite he was pleased to find that it tasted pretty good. "Try it Sammy. It's really good, honest." Dean coaxed as he spooned another bite into his mouth.

Sammy watched his big brother eat several bites before picking up a small spoonful. He blew on it and then carefully bit off a little piece. Smiling he shoved the spoon into his mouth. "This is great, Dean!" he announced around a mouthful of food. "It's even better than the hash brown one!"

Dean beamed at his little brother's praise. He kept one eye on his brother as he ate smiling as Sammy devoured his food in record time.

"Can I have some more, Dean?" Sammy asked holding out his plate. "Please?"

"Sure thing, kiddo." Dean replied. He took the plate and piled another big helping on Sammy's plate and then handed it back.

"Thanks, Dean" Sammy said with a grin. He quickly dug into his meal savoring each bite.

"Slow dow…" Dean began stopping at the sound of a car in the driveway. Motioning for Sammy to freeze Dean quickly walked over to the kitchen doorway and peered around the corner at the windows surrounding the front door. His eyes widened as two policemen came to the door and began knocking.

With Papa John

John stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to his duffle that was sitting on the bed. He pulled out some clothes and then turned on the TV. for company before he sat down on the bed to dress. He quickly threw on his boxers, jeans, and shirt. Leaning over he pulled on his socks and boots. That task finished John sorted through his weapons' duffle picking out what he would need for the hunt. He zipped up his duffle and stood. Glancing at the television John saw an apartment building fire and shook his head sadly. He hated the thought of anyone being homeless at Christmas. Turning away he walked to the door and stopped. Something about that building was bugging him. Not able to shake the feeling that something was wrong he turned back to the TV. just as two police sketches came on. "Shit! The boys!" he yelled as he raced over and dropped in front of the television. He smiled when he heard the boys were missing knowing that meant they were alive. His smile fell however, as the newscaster reported that he had abandoned his babies and that CPS had been alerted and planned to make the boys wards of the state once they were found. That was followed by a very general description of John that probably fit half the men in town. Next came video of the police canvassing a neighborhood around some barn where a pony had been taken. _"That's my boys."_ John thought proudly knowing Dean had used the animal to get away from the scene. John glared at the police chief as he assured the public that his men would find Dean and Sammy Walker. Determined to find his boys before the cops did John stood and was about to head to the door when a photograph came on the screen. A photo of a '67 impala took over the screen as the reporter droned on about the search.

"_Crap! That's gonna be a problem."_ John thought. Knowing there was no way the impala wouldn't be noticed in the small town John decided he'd have to take the time to go to Bobby's place to pick another car before heading after the boys. He could have just stolen a car but he didn't want to risk being caught in a stolen vehicle. He knew he'd lose the boys if that happened. Grabbing his belongings John quickly walked out the motel room door and climbed into the impala. "Hang on boys. Daddy's coming." He whispered as he peeled out of the parking lot and disappeared down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

Previously on Supernatural-"Hang on boys. Daddy's coming." He whispered as he peeled out of the parking lot and disappeared down the street.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean silently watched the two cops as they called out "Police department!" while still knocking on the door. Seeing the two step up to the small windows beside the door he quickly stood back against the wall out of sight of the men's prying eyes. Dean mentally counted out two minutes before he risked taking a peek around the corner again. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the two officers' backs as they walked away from the front porch of the house. He stayed in place watching until he could no longer hear the engine of the police car. Smiling at their good luck Dean made his way back to the kitchen where Sammy was still sitting motionless.

"Who was that?" Sammy whispered picking up his spoon once more.

"Don't know. Guess the guy is one of Matt's dad's friends." Dean lied not wanting to frighten his little brother. "Now go ahead and finish eating. It's getting late."

"Okay, Dean." Sammy agreed shoveling another huge spoonful of casserole in his mouth.

At Bobby's

Bobby and Josh burst into the house and hurried into the small office that Bobby had set up in the back of the house when the Winchesters had come into his life. Throwing their duffle bags onto the nearby couch they walked over to the desk in the corner.

"Josh, go get the blankets off the boys' beds and some hand warmers out of the supply closet. We'll probably need them when we find the boys. Oh, and fire up the coffee pot. I'll fix some hot chocolate to carry with us." Bobby ordered sifting through the desk drawer full of fake i.d.s from various agencies.

"I'm on it!" Josh called over his shoulder as he raced out the door.

Bobby sorted through the different cards and badges until he came to the two federal identification cards he was looking for. After locating the matching badges and wallets, he stuck the cards inside the wallets and stuffed them in his coat pocket for safe keeping. Slamming the drawer shut Bobby strode over to the couch and unzipped his duffle bag. He quickly pulled out his revolver, knife, and a bottle of holy water just in case. He grabbed the same items out of Josh's duffle and then snatched a set of car keys hanging from a nail and headed out of the house.

Back at Matt's

"Sammy, time to get out of the tub!" Dean yelled banging on the bathroom door.

"Awww, Dean! Just a little longer? Please?" Sammy called back.

"Well…" Dean paused pretending to consider the request. "Okay, I guess you can stay in there a little while longer. I didn't really want to watch "The Grinch" tonight anyway." Dean smirked at the sudden sound of splashing water and feet hitting the floor.

"Don't turn it, Dean! I'm coming!" Sammy hollered as he quickly toweled himself dry and threw his pajamas on. He raced out the door and ran right into Dean.

"Whoa! Slow down Sammy! You're dripping all over the floor." Dean gently scolded. Taking his little brother by the hand Dean led him back into the bathroom and sat him down on the closed toilet seat. He took a towel from the rack and dried Sammy's wet hair the best he could. Dean then picked up the comb and ran it through his brother's mop of hair carefully untangling any knots. "There, that's better." Dean declared once he finished. "Come on, let's go watch The Grinch."

"Race you!" Sammy shouted as he ran out of the bathroom.

"Why you little…" Dean hollered taking off after his little brother. Dean got within a few steps of Sammy and slowed his pace allowing his now giggling little brother to beat him to the bed.

"I beat you! I beat you!" Sammy sang between giggles.

Dean snatched the remote before belly flopping on the bed beside his brother. "You sure did, kiddo." Dean agreed ruffling Sammy's hair. "You sure did." Dean turned on the TV. and flipped through the channels stopping as the town of Whoville came into view. Making himself comfortable he threw an arm around Sammy's shoulders and settled down to watch the Christmas classic.

Bobby's house

Bobby and Josh were just heading out the door when they heard the unmistakable sound of the impala's engine. Sharing a look they dropped their bags and walked out onto the porch watching as the black beauty screeched to a stop mere inches from the stairs.

John clamored out of the impala and dashed up the stairs to his friends. "Bobby, I need to borrow a car!" John demanded. "Dean and Sammy are missing!"

"We know, Johnny. We were just about to head out ourselves." Josh told his friend.

"Great! Let's go! We're wasting time!" John growled turning to head back down the stairs.

"Now wait just a minute, John!" Bobby ordered. "There's a few things we've gotta do first."

Angered by his friend's words John spun around and glared at Bobby. "I don't have time to wait! My boys are missing!" John shouted. "Now are you gonna help me or not?"

"Course we are, Johnny." Bobby assured him. "But you need to park the impala in the barn out back first. If someone sees it parked here, you'll lose the boys for sure."

"He's right, John." Josh agreed. "After everything the boys have been through, being taken away from us by the police is the last thing they need. We'll get them back. We just have to calm down and keep our wits about us. Okay, man?"

"Okay" John replied visibly deflating.

"Okay." Bobby said patting John's shoulder. "Now park the car in the barn, grab your federal id, and meet us in the kitchen. We'll fill you in on the plan and then we'll go get our boys."

John nodded. He climbed back into the impala and drove around to the back where he saw Josh standing by the open barn doors. After driving inside and cutting off the engine, John reached over and popped open the glove compartment. He took out the old cigar box and sifted through the contents searching for his brand new fake federal id. Finally locating his prize John flipped it open. He shook his head chuckling at the name; C. Younger. _"Only Dean would name a federal agent after a notorious criminal."_ He thought with a smile. John closed the id and carefully placed it in his pocket before climbing out of the car and walking out of the barn.

Back at Matt's

Dean shut off the TV. as soon as the credits began to roll and turned to look at Sammy. He smiled at the sight of his sleeping little brother. Dean carefully crawled off the bed and turned down the covers before going back to his brother. Years of practice made it easy for Dean to pick up Sammy, lay him in bed, and pull the covers over him without waking the little boy. Leaning down he kissed his little brother's forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Sammy." Dean then grabbed his pajamas and tiptoed out of the room leaving the door open in case Sammy had one of his nightmares.

After a quick shower, Dean put on his night clothes and brushed his teeth. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was only nine thirty. Wanting to watch the local news to see what kind of new information the police had on them, Dean walked downstairs and searched through the family's video collection for something to watch the next day. He set aside any movies that he thought they might like. Opening the next cabinet he was thrilled to find a Nintendo and a huge collection of games. He spent his remaining time looking through the stash and pulling out any games he and Sammy hadn't tried before. At eleven on the dot Dean reluctantly shut the cabinet and walked over to the television. Turning it on the local news he sat through all the boring reports waiting for the report about them. He didn't have to wait long. Minutes into the news the police sketches came on as the reporter droned on about the search for the missing boys and the father that abandoned them. Dean smirked when he saw that the police were concentrating their search on the area around the apartments which was in the opposite side of town from Matt's house. That smirk fell though as a photo of a '67 impala flashed on the screen with the sketch of his dad. Dean turned off the TV. throwing the remote across the room in a fit of anger. There was no way their dad could come get them now. He'd be spotted in a heartbeat. That left only one option. They would have to get to Bobby's house on their own.

AN- Anyone know what notorious criminal Dean used to name the fed?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

To my anonymous reviewer- Thanks for letting me know you're enjoying the story.

Congrats to everyone who knew C. Younger was Cole Younger, one of the members of the James gang.

And a big thank you to I'mcalledZorro for Joshua's id! :)

Previously on Supernatural- That left only one option. They would have to get to Bobby's house on their own.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean climbed off the couch and walked through the living room and across the kitchen to the garage door. He opened the door and stepped into the dark room. Reaching out he ran a hand along the wall until he located the light switch. Dean turned the switch bathing the garage in light. Blinking at the sudden change he took a moment to allow his eyes to adjust and then surveyed the huge space. Spotting a small car he walked over to the driver's side door and grabbed the handle. Finding the car locked Dean peered in the window and checked out the interior as best he could. Satisfied he was beginning to walk around the car to check out the tires when he remembered seeing several keys hanging on hooks by the garage door. Running back into the kitchen he carefully studied the keys looking for the trademark H. He quickly found the key he needed and snatched it off the rack. Racing back to the car he unlocked the car, sat down in the driver's seat and looked over all the dashboard controls. Glancing up at the windshield Dean frowned. He could barely see over the dash. Putting his hands on the steering wheel he stretched his legs out feeling for the petals. Unable to find them Dean looked down and groaned when he saw that his legs weren't long enough to reach.

Sitting back in the seat he thought for a few minutes. The seat and the petals wouldn't be any problem. He could just put books on the seat so he could see better and tape a box or something to his shoe to reach the petal. The problem was going to be the icy road. Dean wasn't sure he would be able to handle the car on the slippery ice. Knowing he didn't have much of a choice he sighed and climbed out of the car. After shutting and locking the door, Dean walked around the car to check the tires before going in. Spotting a tarp covering something big in one corner of the garage he walked over. Curious Dean threw back the tarp and grinned staring at the gleaming snowmobile underneath. He sat down on the seat and glanced at the gauges. There wasn't much gas left in the tank but Dean thought it should be enough to get them into Bobby's hometown. He'd figure out how to make it the rest of the way once they got there. Stepping off he lifted the seat and found that the storage space would easily hold both of their bags. And no one would be alerted to the noise since several neighborhood kids rode snowmobiles in the evening. It was perfect. Problem solved Dean covered the snowmobile and walked back into the kitchen. Yawning he replaced the key and headed for the stairs.

With the grown ups

Bobby let out a relieved breath as he drove past the welcome sign. _"Finally"_ he thought. Spying a halfway decent motel he quickly pulled into the parking lot and killed the engine. "I'll get us a room." He announced as he stepped out of the car and walked toward the office.

John climbed out of the car and stomped around to the rear of the car. Popping the trunk he quickly pulled out both their duffle bags and slammed the lid. Throwing one bag's handle over his shoulder he picked up the other one and walked over to Joshua who was carefully unhooking their suits from the back of his car. Both turned as Bobby came out of the office and shouted, "Four!" Nodding they wearily made their way over and followed Bobby into their home for the night.

The next morning- December 22

"Sammy, you want cereal or oatmeal for breakfast?" Dean asked holding the boxes up for his brother to see.

"I want casserole." Sammy replied pointing to the fridge.

"That's not breakfast food, Sammy. You can have the casserole for lunch." Dean told his little brother. "Now come on. We having cereal or oatmeal?"

"Casserole!" Sammy stubbornly demanded crossing his arms.

"Sammy" Dean warned setting the boxes on the table.

"Please Dean" Sammy pleaded turning wide puppy eyes on his big brother.

"Alright, fine." Dean conceded walking over to the fridge. Taking out the casserole he quickly spooned some onto a plate and set it in the microwave to warm. "Just so you know, those puppy eyes of yours aren't always going to work on me, kiddo."

"I'm not a puppy, Dean." Sammy giggled.

"Really?" Dean asked trying not to smile. "Hmm, Sammy, what's that stuff on the trunk of a tree?"

"Bark!" Sammy proudly stated.

"Good puppy." Dean joked patting his little brother's head.

"Deeeean!" Sammy whined poking out his bottom lip.

"Okay, okay, so you're not a puppy." Dean said grinning. Hearing the microwave ding he walked over and took out the now hot casserole. He brought it back to the table and set it in front of his brother. "Careful Sammy. It's hot." He warned.

Sammy took a small spoonful and blew on it before timidly taking a taste. He stuffed the spoon in his mouth and quickly got another spoonful. "Dean, is daddy coming to get us today?" he asked around a mouthful of casserole.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. You'll get choked." Dean scolded pouring two glasses of milk. "And don't worry about dad, Sammy. We'll be seeing him real soon."

"Really?" Sammy asked.

"Yep" Dean replied. "Now hurry up. I've got a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Sammy eagerly asked.

"Not telling" Dean teased. "You'll find out after you finish eating and take your medicine." He watched in amusement as his little brother began gobbling down his food.

At the motel

"Don't see why we have to wear these?" John grumbled as he pulled on his shirt collar.

"I'm not too happy about this myself, Johnny. But we have to look like feds if we want this to work." Bobby explained. "So quit your bitching!"

"Fine" John replied. "Let's just get this over with so I can get my boys back and get out of this getup."

Joshua came out of the bathroom and snapped on his tie. Grinning he walked over and sat down on the bed. "So what's the plan, Bobby?" he asked pulling on his shoes. "We splitting up or what?"

"That's the plan. You and John take the police station and I'll question the witnesses at the apartment." Bobby informed them. "Oh, that reminds me. Didn't you tell me that Sammy had made a friend at the hospital?"

"Yeah, Matt. Why?" John asked as he grabbed Josh's keys.

"Thought I'd pay them a little visit. Make sure Dean and Sammy didn't go by there." Bobby said.

"They would have called if they were at Matt's house, Bobby." John stated opening the room door. "Now let's go. We're wasting time."

Bobby's house

An exhausted Jim pulled up in front of Bobby's house and cut the engine. The horrible road and weather conditions had turned the short drive into one long nightmare. Yawning Jim reached over and punched Caleb's arm. "Time to wake up, sleeping beauty. We're here." He called.

Startled Caleb jumped hitting his head on the roof of the car. "Shit! What did you do that for?" he whined rubbing his head.

"You getting rusty, Caleb?" Jim asked with a smirk. Laughing at the hand gesture Caleb gave him in response, Jim climbed out of the car and walked up the porch stairs. He knocked on the door and turned to see Caleb struggling with the bags. He quickly made his way back down the steps and took a couple of bags from the young man. Together they walked back to the still closed doors. Sharing confused looks the two men knocked again before peering in the front windows. Seeing no one Jim went over to an old rocking chair and twisted the round knob at the top. A small door slid open revealing a hidden compartment in the seat of the rocker. Jim retrieved the door key from the compartment and turned the knob once more to reseal it. He strolled back to the front door, unlocked it, and walked inside leaving a stunned Caleb standing on the porch with his mouth hanging open.

At Matt's

Dean glanced up to check on Sammy. Seeing his little brother still engrossed in his video game Dean looked back down at the map. Using the green marker he'd found he worked out an escape route for them. If they cut through the field behind the house and the next field over, they could make it to the old service road. Since almost no one used the road anymore they wouldn't have to worry about being caught. The hardest part was going to be getting through the fields and the road that separated them without being noticed. Dean knew he'd have to time it just right to avoid the neighborhood snowmobilers. He looked over his route one more time before closing the map and standing up. Sticking the map in his back pocket he walked into the kitchen to warm up lunch.

At the police station

John and Joshua confidently strolled into the police station and up to the front desk. After waiting impatiently for the cop to notice them, John reached over and snapped his fingers in the man's face.

The police officer looked up from his book and glared at the two men. "What do you want?" he gruffly asked.

"Agents Younger and James, F.B.I" John growled as he and Josh quickly flashed their badges.

The young officer swiftly straightened his stance. "Yes sir. What can I help you with?"

"Who's in charge of the Dean and Sammy Walker case?" Joshua questioned.

"That'd be Detective Murdoch, sir." The cop replied pointing down the hallway. "His office is the second one on the left."

"Thanks" John said starting down the hall. "Oh, and Officer Maxwell, you might want to work on that greeting of yours. I don't think your superiors would be impressed if they heard about it."

"Yes sir" Officer Maxwell squeaked out watching the two men disappear down the hall.

At Matt's

Dean finished washing the last of the dishes and carefully placed everything back where it belonged before walking into the living room. "You done, Sammy?" he called.

"Just a minute" Sammy answered. He stacked the last two video games on the shelf and closed the cabinet door. "Okay, all done."

"Let's go!" Dean ordered hearing a car coming up the drive. Grabbing his little brother by the hand the two boys raced up the stairs and down the hall to Matt's bedroom. Letting go of Sammy's hand Dean closed the bedroom door and followed Sammy into the closet closing the door behind him. Both boys sat back and listened to the sounds of the woman talking to the plants as she walked through the house.

"Here fishie, fishie!" Ms. Brookins called as she stepped into the room. "Lunch time!" She started over to the desk stopping when the doorbell rang. "My goodness! Who could that be?" she asked heading for the door. "Be back in a minute fishies!"

"Sammy stay here. I'm gonna go see who's here." Dean told his little brother as he stood up. He slowly opened the closet door and tiptoed over to the window. Peering down at the driveway he saw two unfamiliar cars. Curious he turned and tiptoed to the bedroom door. He put his hand on the door knob just before he heard the front door close. "Crap!" he hissed. Dean quickly made his way back to the closet. He sat down beside his brother and listened as the house sitter came back in the room.

"I'm back fishies!" she called as she danced over to the fish tank. Picking up the fish food she tipped some in the tank. "You'll never guess who was at the door, fishies! It was a federal agent, Agent Ellsworth! He's going door to door looking for those two missing boys." She informed the fish. "He was so handsome in his suit and tie although he looked more like the type of guy who goes around wearing a ball cap and jeans to me. Hope I see him again. Hmm, maybe if I go home now, I'll get there before he gets to my neighborhood."

Dean rolled his eyes at the fish ladies' comment. He had a feeling that the agent better hope he never ran into her again.

Ms. Brookins hurried to the bedroom door. "Bye fishies! I've got to get home and get ready. After all it's not every day that a nice looking unattached man comes my way."

Dean threw both hands over his mouth to keep from gagging. As soon as he heard the front door shut he dropped his hands. "Gross!" he exclaimed.

At the motel

John glanced up hopefully as Bobby walked in the door. That hope was soon dashed however, when he noticed that Bobby was alone. Dropping his gaze to the floor he quietly asked, "Did you found out anything, Bobby?"

"Nothing useful" Bobby replied. "None of the so called witnesses saw the boys leave. And Matt's house was a bust. The family's gone on vacation but they have a friend that comes over every day to feed the fish and water the plants. She said she hasn't seen anything suspicious."

"What's wrong, Bobby?" Josh questioned as he came out of the bathroom. "You look like you saw a bat."

"A bat?" John asked with a twinkle in his eye. "Something you wanna tell me, Bobby?"

"No" Bobby replied glaring at John.

"Then what is it, old man?" Joshua prodded.

"Nothing" Bobby muttered. "Just don't like creepy old women groping me."

John and Josh looked at each other for a second before busting out laughing.

At Bobby's house

Jim marked his place in his Bible before closing the book and setting it on Bobby's coffee table. He slowly got off the couch and walked to the front door. After one last look outside, he turned off the porch lights and locked the door. Grabbing the container of salt Jim refreshed the salt line in front of the door and then headed to the kitchen for a glass of milk. He was halfway across the room when the flashing light of the answering machine caught his eye. Changing directions Jim hurried over to the small bookshelf that held the phone and answering machine along with a huge collection of books. Jim hesitated for just a moment before pushing the play button. His eyes widened as Dean Winchester's voice came on giving Bobby a location and number and asking him to come. Jim wasted no time turning Bobby's living room upside down searching for a pen and paper. Finally finding one of Sammy's crayons between the cushions of the couch he grabbed it and his Bible and dashed back to the answering machine. Jim flipped to the back page of his Bible and pushed the play button on the answering machine once more. He hastily scribbled down the phone number and address in Dean's message and yelled for Caleb. Snatching up the phone he quickly punched the number Dean left hoping he wasn't too late.

At Matt's house

Dean put a short video in for Sammy to watch before going upstairs to retrieve their duffle bags. He carried them out to the garage and carefully placed them in the snowmobile's storage compartment. Going back upstairs he grabbed his book bag and one of the extra blankets from the closet. After checking to make sure he hadn't missed anything, Dean marched down the stairs and to the kitchen dumping the blanket by the garage door. He then refilled the book bag with their snacks and juice boxes and set it beside the door before going into the living room to watch the rest of the video with Sammy. Once the movie was over Dean led his little brother out to the garage and showed him the snowmobile. "We're going for a little ride, Sammy." He announced.

"Cool!" Sammy shouted. "Do I get to wear a helmet like the big boys?"

"You sure do, kiddo." Dean replied handing his little brother the small, blue helmet. He helped Sammy fasten the strap on his helmet before putting the other helmet on his own head. Dean picked up his book bag and pulled it on backwards so that it hung over his chest instead of his back. He clicked the garage remote raising the garage door and with Sammy's help pushed the snowmobile outside.

The two pushed it over to the shadows at the side of the house and then walked back inside the garage. Dean ran into the kitchen long enough to grab the blanket and then went back out with Sammy. Once outside he pushed the remote button again to lower the garage door and gently tossed the remote inside the garage. Neither boy heard the phone begin to ring as they walked away from the safety of the house.

Walking back to the snowmobile Dean handed the blanket to Sammy and instructed him to wrap it around himself. He climbed on the snowmobile and helped Sammy get up behind him. Taking the sides of the blanket from his brother Dean pulled the ends under the book bag and tied them tightly in a double knot effectively securing Sammy to him. After instructing Sammy to hold onto him, Dean flicked down the visor on his helmet and peered around the corner of the house waiting for the other snowmobilers to turn the corner. As soon as they disappeared Dean started up the snowmobile and drove out into the night.

AN- This one's too easy but I'll ask anyway. Anyone know where the name on Bobby's id came from?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!! Hope you don't mind reading a Christmas fic now that the holiday is over.

Congrats to misschick and deangirl1 who knew that Ellsworth was the name of Jim Beaver's character in the series Deadwood.

Previously on Supernatural- As soon as they disappeared Dean started up the snowmobile and drove out into the night.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean wiped the snow off his visor and sighed. The light snow that had begun falling minutes after they left had now become an almost blizzard making it impossible to see more than a couple of feet ahead. Slowing even further he kept his eyes glued to the road ahead and tried to ignore his little brother's shivering. Dean knew he needed to stop somewhere and take shelter until the snow stopped. Sammy couldn't afford to be out in the freezing weather much longer. Besides there was no way they would make it to Bobby's house with conditions like they were. Knowing that the surrounding forest was littered with small hunting cabins he watched for any sign of a side road. "Come on, come on" he muttered as they slowly made their way down the snow covered road.

Sammy snuggled closer to Dean as the icy wind pummeled his back through the blanket. Shaking from the cold he tightened his grip on his big brother hoping that they were almost to Bobby's house. He didn't think he could stand being outside much longer. He was cold, wet, and just wanted his daddy.

At Bobby's place

"Caleb, when you and John go on hunts with Bobby, who usually checks into the hotel?" Jim called out searching the shelves for a phone book.

"Bobby does. Why? Something wrong?" Caleb questioned from the doorway. He walked over to the shelf frowning as he noticed the scribbled writing in his friend's treasured Bible. "What's going on, Jim?"

"It's John's boys. Dean left a message saying that there was a fire at their apartment building. He and Sammy managed to escape without getting caught and are holding up in a friend's house." Jim explained. "There was a report about it on the radio right before we got here. They said federal agents were already on the case. At the time I remember wondering how the FBI managed to get there so quickly."

"You think Bobby and John are posing as the feds to find Dean and Sammy." Caleb concluded walking over to the couch. Leaning down he pulled the phone book out from under the battered piece of furniture and held it out.

"It has to be them. Even the federal government couldn't get agents to this area that fast. Not in this weather." Jim pointed out opening the book. He swiftly thumbed through the phone book stopping at the section in the back marked hotels. "You know what federal id Bobby uses?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so." Caleb stuttered. "It's Ellsworth or it was the last I heard.

"Thanks" Jim replied scanning the listings. "Why don't you go put on a pot of coffee. I have a feeling we're going to need it."

With the hunters

The three hunters silently exited the abandoned barn and sadly headed for the car. After a full day of searching, they were no closer to finding the boys than when they started. And their latest lead had been so promising, too.

They'd been on their way into the police station to check in when a young man in a business suit stopped them. The young man, whose name was Thomas, had informed the "agents" that he had seen a pony galloping down his street the morning before. When asked why he hadn't shared the information earlier, Thomas told the three that he had left town that morning and hadn't heard about the missing boys until he returned home an hour before. Thanking the man the hunters had raced to their car and sped out to Thomas' neighborhood which was on the opposite side of town from the apartment building. After knocking on doors for hours with no luck, the weary men had started for the motel when the old barn came into view. Thinking it looked like just the kind of place Dean might hide out in the men had stopped the car and walked up to the decrepit building. Noticing what could have been small footprints in the snow leading up to the door they had quickly made their way inside and thoroughly searched every inch of the barn. All three men were heartbroken when no trace of their boys was found.

On the service road

Dean could have danced for joy when he saw a dirt road come into view. He carefully turned and drove down the road praying that the road led to one of the hunting cabins his Uncle Bobby had told them about. Several minutes later those prayers were answered as the road ended in front of an old log cabin. Dean grabbed the flashlight out of his book bag before turning off the snowmobile's engine. He placed the snowmobile keys in his bag and untied the ends of the blanket. After helping Sammy off the vehicle, he climbed off himself, grabbed their bags from the storage hold, and threw them over his shoulder. Flashlight in hand he led the way up the three steps to the porch stopping at the cabin's door. Dropping their bags he reached a shaking hand out, turned the door knob, and pushed the door open. "Stay here Sammy" he ordered before stepping into the cabin.

Dean stood just inside the doorway and shined the flashlight slowly across the room. He searched the room twice looking for anyone of anything out of the ordinary. Once he was sure it was safe he walked back out, grabbed their bags, and motioned for Sammy to come inside. After settling his freezing little brother on a chair, Dean glanced around again for a way to warm up the tiny room. Spotting an oil lamp on the floor beside the door he bent down and picked it up. He lit the wick and turned the knob to the brightest setting before holding it up and looking the room over. Besides the chair there was a well worn sofa and a wooden table that was leaning to one side. A ratty old mattress and blanket was thrown against one wall while a fireplace took up most the opposite wall.

Not seeing any firewood Dean walked back out to the porch checking both sides for firewood and coming up empty. Deciding he'd have to improvise Dean stepped back inside and glanced around eyes coming to rest on the rickety old table. Grinning he quickly made his way over. Several well placed kicks later he loaded his arms with the "firewood" and carried it over to the fireplace where he dumped it. Opening his book bag he took a few pages out of Sammy's coloring book and set them under the wood. Flicking his lighter Dean lit the paper and grabbed the poker that was lying by the fireplace. He carefully tended the small flame watching as it grew into a roaring fire. Getting up he walked to the other side of the room, pushed the mattress to the floor, and drug it stopping a few feet in front of the fireplace.

Sammy watched as Dean broke the table and started the fire. Wanting to feel the warmth of the flames he stood and quickly walked over beside Dean. He held his hands out in front of him sighing as his hands slowly began to warm up.

Dean straightened the blanket on the mattress and then plopped down on the edge. Grabbing Sammy's hand he pulled his little brother down to sit beside him. Taking the closest end of Sammy's blanket from him Dean climbed under the blanket and threw his arm around his little brother pulling him closer. They huddled close together in front of their warm fire as the winter storm raged outside.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. Bugs Bunny and Looney Tunes are the property of Warner Brothers.(I think)

Happy New Year everyone!

Previously on Supernatural- They huddled close together in front of their warm fire as the winter storm raged outside.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

December 23

Dean groaned as an annoying beeping sound made itself known. Bringing up his arm he quickly pushed a tiny button cutting the alarm off before it could wake his little brother. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced over at the now small fire. Knowing he needed to get more wood Dean carefully climbed out of the blanket tucking it back around Sammy. Walking over to the window he looked out smiling when he noticed that the snow had slacked off a good bit. It wasn't enough for them to leave yet but hopefully it would continue to taper off during the day so they could make it home.

Turning away from the window Dean made his way over to the fireplace. He threw the last few pieces of the chair into the fire and then grabbed his coat. Thankful that the fire had dried his winter clothing Dean quickly put on his coat, hat, gloves, and boots and walked toward the door. He glanced back at his sleeping little brother before opening the door and stepping outside.

At Bobby's house

"Oh, I'm sorry…thank you anyway…Merry Christmas to you too, ma'am…goodbye" Jim sighed crossing another hotel off the quickly diminishing list.

"Any luck yet?" Caleb asked as he walked inside carrying a huge bundle of firewood. Dropping the wood in a box beside the fireplace he took off his coat and gloves and stood in front of the fire to warm back up. "Anything I can do?"

"No and yes" Pastor Jim replied with a mischievous grin. "No, I haven't had any luck finding Bobby and John but I still have a few numbers left. They have to be staying at one of them."

"Yea, probably the last one on the list" Caleb mumbled tossing his coat and gloves over the back of a nearby chair.

"What was that?" Jim questioned.

"Nothing" Caleb answered before quickly changing the subject. "So I take it you have something you want me to do."

"Yes, go down to the basement and see if you can find any of Bobby's Christmas decorations." Jim directed. "I want the house to be ready when John brings the boys home."

"Oh, that'll be easy" Caleb grumbled. Seeing Jim's raised eyebrow and no nonsense look he rolled his eyes. "I'm going, I'm going. Just make sure you come looking for me if I don't make it back by lunch. A whole family of Wendigoes could be living down there. It's not like Bobby could find them in all that crap."

"Less talking, more walking" Jim instructed picking up the phone once more.

"Less, talking, more walking" Caleb mimicked. He stomped across the room and into the kitchen grumbling with every step.

Chuckling at the younger man's antics Jim dialed the next number on the list.

At the motel

John stood by the window fuming as he watched the snow plow inch its way up the street toward their motel. "Can't that thing go any faster? At this rate they won't make it to the motel before nightfall." He huffed as he began pacing in the small space between the window and the table. "Who's driving that thing anyway, Mr. Magoo?"

"Calm down, Johnny. They're doing the best they can." Josh said.

"Yea, well they're best isn't good enough!" John fired back. "We need to be out there looking for my…" John's rant was cut off by the room phone ringing. Immediately tensing he asked, "Bobby, you expecting a call?"

"Nope" Bobby replied walking over to the nightstand. Sitting on the bed he shared a look with the other two hunters before answering the phone. "Ellsworth…Jim? How did you?...You're where?...They what?...Are you sure?...You got a number?...Okay, thanks Jim. You're a lifesaver." Hanging up Bobby smiled up at his two anxious friends. "That was Jim. He and Caleb thought they'd surprise the boys by coming for Christmas. They knew something was wrong when they got to my place last night and nobody was th…"

"That's all well and good Bobby." John interrupted, "but how does that help us?"

"I'm getting there Johnny. Just cool your jets." Bobby assured. "Anyway, as I was saying they decided to wait at the house for us. Jim said he was about to go up to bed when he saw my answering machine flashing. Seems Dean called my place after he and Sammy got away from the apartment. He said they were staying at Matt's place."

"Wait a minute. I thought you checked Matt's house yesterday?" Joshua asked from his spot at the table. "You said they weren't there."

"Yea" Bobby replied shaking his head. "But the thing is I never really got a chance to search the house. That Brookins woman was there."

"Wouldn't she have found Dean and Sammy by now?" John questioned as he resumed his pacing. "I mean, I know Dean's damn good at hiding but it looks like she would have heard some kind of noise unless…"

"Unless she's not staying at the house." Josh finished snapping his fingers. "That's it! She's just checking on the house. That's why she hasn't found them!"

"We've gotta get inside that house." John declared grabbing his coat.

"Wait John. How do we know she won't show up while we're there?" Josh asked. "We don't want her calling the cops on us when we're this close to the boys."

"So what do you suggest?" John quizzed.

"I think I've got a way." Bobby announced. Sighing he walked over to the trash can and dug around inside for a moment before coming up with a slip of paper. "Here" he said handing the paper to Joshua.

"What is it?" Josh asked holding the crumbled paper between two fingers.

"It's her phone number" Bobby whispered.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Josh teased putting a hand to his ear.

"I said it's her phone number." Bobby growled stomping over to the window. "Happy, now?"

"Extremely" Joshua answered handing the number to John. "Here you go Johnny. You call Bobby's girlfriend while I go see if I can't get the snowplow driver to speed up just a little bit."

At the cabin

Dean trudged through the snow to the back of the cabin. Noticing a small enclosure off to the right he made his way over. Inside the shed he found an axe and various other tools. There was also an empty space big enough for the snowmobile. Deciding to come back later to park the vehicle inside the building Dean grabbed the axe and walked back out into the snow. Shutting the door he turned and dropped the axe. "You have got to be kidding me!" he muttered staring at the back porch that was practically covered floor to ceiling in firewood. Opening the shed door Dean set the axe back inside and hurried to the back porch.

The first thing Dean noticed when he got on the porch was the lack of a door. The only way into the cabin from the back seemed to be a rather large window. Storing that info for later he carefully picked up an armload of firewood and slowly walked down the steps. "Stupid bass-ackwards cabin" he grumbled as he made his way around to the other side of the house where a tall, thin building with a moon carved in the door stood. Plodding over he turned the wooden latch and peeked inside. Crinkling up his nose in disgust he quickly closed the door and backed away from the outhouse. "That is so wrong." He thought as he made his way back to the front of the house and up the stairs.

At the motel

"Finally!" John breathed out as he watched the snowplow drive past the motel parking lot. Grabbing Bobby's keys he headed out the door and to the car. Climbing in the driver's seat he waited as Josh piled in beside him. "Where's Bobby?"

"He said he'd stay here in case Jim calls back." Joshua replied with a smirk. "Actually I think he's just afraid that we're setting him up and that Brookins woman's going to show up while we're there."

Chuckling at the thought of anyone scaring Bobby John asked, "Now, would we do something like that?"

"In a heartbeat" Joshua answered with a laugh.

"Thought so" John said driving out of the parking lot.

At the cabin

Dean walked in the door of the cabin and smiled when he saw Sammy wide awake. "Morning sleepy head." He called as he stacked the wood next to the fireplace. "Bout time you woke up."

"Morning Dean" Sammy greeted sitting up. "Is it still snowing?" he asked with a yawn.

"Yep" Dean replied. He snatched up his book bag before walking over to the mattress and dropping down beside his little brother. Unzipping the bag he pulled out two juice boxes and a couple of different kinds of snack cakes. "You get to pick your breakfast today, kiddo. We have Christmas tree cakes and zebra cakes. Take your pick."

Sammy took a Christmas tree cake and tore off the plastic wrapping. He bit off the top of the tree and smiled. "Fanks, Dean" he said around his mouthful of food.

"No talking with your mouth full." Dean gently scolded as he stuck the straw in one of the juice boxes and set it in front of his little brother. After fixing his own juice, he grabbed a zebra cake and quickly dug in.

Sammy finished off his cake and snatched up his juice emptying the box in one go. Picking up his trash he threw off the blanket and looked around for the trashcan. Not finding one Sammy settled for throwing the wrapper and box in the pile with Dean's. Walking over to the window he gazed out longingly. "Can we go out and play in the snow, Dean?" he asked.

"I don't know Sammy. I'm not sure you should be out in the cold right now." Dean replied taking their trash and throwing it in one corner of the cabin.

"Just for a little while. Please?" Sammy pleaded turning his kicked puppy expression on his big brother. Dean had never been able to say no to that look.

Seeing his brother's sad expression Dean relented. "Okay, Sammy. Tell ya what. You take your medicine and we'll go out. But when I say it's time to come in, you have to come right in. No whining or begging for more time."

"Okay Dean! I will! Promise!" Sammy hollered. He raced over to the mattress and threw his arms around his big brother.

"Alright, alright. That's enough." Dean laughed. "If you don't let go so I can get your medicine, we'll never get outside."

Sammy immediately dropped his hands and plopped down on the mattress. He watched as Dean took the medicine bottle and spoon out of the book bag and carefully measured out his next dose. Grimacing Sammy reached out, took the spoon, and swiftly downed the dreaded liquid. "Ewwww, yuck!" he squealed sticking out his tongue. "I hate that stuff! It's gross!"

Chuckling Dean ruffled his little brother's hair. "Good job, Sammy! There's only a little bit left to go." Dean said glancing at the almost empty bottle. He placed the bottle and spoon back in the book bag and then walked over and retrieved his little brother's coat and gloves. "Come on squirt! Let's go outside!"

"Yea!" Sammy shouted grabbing his coat and quickly putting it on. He pulled his gloves on next while Dean secured his hat on his head. Afterwards, Dean helped him put on and tie his boots before leading him out the door to have some fun in the snow.

At Matt's house

John slowly made his way down the stairs and across the room to the huge bay window. Looking out he scanned the yard and the field beyond looking for any sign of his boys. Seeing nothing he angrily spun around and kicked out knocking a Looney Tunes punching bag to the floor.

"Dang, John I think you killed it." Joshua teased as he came into the room. Walking over he poked at the rapidly deflating toy with one foot. "Yep, old Bugs is a goner."

"Not the time Josh" John warned glaring at the other hunter.

"Sorry man" Josh apologized. "So, I take it, you didn't find anything?"

"No" John said dropping into a chair. "I couldn't find any sign of my boys. What about you?"

"Nothing inside the house but I haven't checked the garage yet." Josh informed his friend. "You coming?"

"Yea, okay" John softly replied. Climbing out of the chair he followed Joshua through the kitchen and into a large two car garage. John walked over to the car and peered inside the small vehicle. Spotting nothing of interest he started around to the trunk stopping at Josh's call. He hurried around the car and across the garage to where his friend was squatting beside a grey tarp. "Whatcha got?" he eagerly asked.

"Looks like some kind of small vehicle was parked under this tarp." Josh noted pointing to a tiny drop of oil on the ground. Standing he walked over to the garage door frowning when he noticed the garage door opener on the ground beside it. Picking the remote up he pressed the button ducking under the door as soon as there was room. Once outside he glanced at the new fallen snow on the driveway for a moment before walking over to the side of the house. "John, look!" he called pointing at something on the side of the house.

John raced over to Joshua and stared in the direction his friend was pointing. There on the ground protected from the snow by the overhang of the roof was the clear tread of a snowmobile. And beside the vehicle's track were two sets of footprints, one smaller than the other. Looking back up John studied the field in front of him for a minute. "Josh, do you know what's beyond those two fields?" he asked.

Joshua peered out into the distance. "Yea, it's that old service road." Josh replied grinning from ear to ear.

John returned the smile before grabbing the keys out of his pocket and rushing toward the road where they car was parked. "They're going home, Josh!" he called over his shoulder. "My boys are headed home!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

Previously on Supernatural- "They're going home, Josh!" he called over his shoulder. "My boys are headed home!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sammy happily packed more snow onto the top of the snowball he had made and sat back to inspect it. He glanced over at the enormous snowball that made up the bottom of their snowman and then looked back at the middle part in front of him. Deciding it needed to be bigger he reached down grabbing two more fistfuls of snow. Sammy piled them on and packed the snow down once more. Feeling a tickle in the back of his throat he quickly brought one hand over his mouth smothering the cough that burst out. After sneaking a peek at Dean to make sure he hadn't heard, Sammy went back to building the snowman's middle. He threw several more handfuls of snow onto the ever growing snowball and patted it down before rolling the ball to smooth it out. Leaning back on his heels he glanced from the bottom of the snowman in front of the cabin to his new, bigger snowball. Satisfied with the results Sammy stood, brushed the snow off his jeans, and hollered, "Hey, Dean! Is this big enough?"

Dean looked up from the snowball he was making and gazed over at his little brother. "That's great, Sammy." He called with a grin. "Roll it over here and we'll put it on top of the other one."

"Okay Dean" Sammy replied. Getting down on his knees in the snow he pushed the snowball rolling it to the front of the house where Dean was waiting. As soon as he made it to his brother Sammy stood up and brushed the bangs out of his eyes.

"Alright, Sammy help me lift it." Dean instructed bending down.

Sammy, however, had something more pressing to deal with. Yelling "I'll be right back, Dean! Wait for me!" over his shoulder he raced for the cabin as fast as his legs could go.

"Whoa! Hold on squirt!" Dean called out running after his little brother.

"I can't, Dean! I gotta go!" Sammy hollered back reaching for the door handle.

"_Crap!"_ Dean thought as he made it to the top of the stairs. "Sorry kiddo, but you're gonna have to." Dean said taking a hold of one of Sammy's hands and leading him back down the steps. "Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is."

Sammy followed his brother around the side of the house and up to a small wooden building. He waited for Dean to open the door and then peered inside. "That's not a potty." He frowned making a face.

"Afraid that's all there is, Sammy." Dean informed his brother. "Now go on in and do your business before you have an accident."

"I can't go in there." Sammy whispered backing away from the outhouse. "What if there's spiders in there?"

Rolling his eyes Dean confidently stepped inside the doorway. "I'll make sure there aren't any spiders, okay, Sammy?" he offered. Seeing his little brother's attention elsewhere he added, "Sammy?"

"Dean, what's that door go to?" Sammy asked pointing to a door on the side of the house right beside the back porch.

Glancing over Dean ran a weary hand across his face. He couldn't believe it hadn't noticed that earlier. Grabbing Sammy's hand he walked back to the house and up to the newly discovered door. "Let's find out." Dean suggested. He slowly pushed open the door to reveal a…

"It's the bathroom!" Sammy hollered elbowing his way past his big brother. "Out, Dean! I gotta go!" he ordered pushing Dean out of the doorway and slamming the door.

Dean smiled as Sammy began to sing. He was glad he'd allowed his little brother to talk him into coming out. They'd had a blast catching snowflakes on their tongues and having a snowball fight. And best of all Sammy was back to his old energetic self. He had run and played and giggled just like he used to before he got sick.

"Okay Dean. I'm through. We can finish the snowman now." Sammy said as he exited the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"Race ya!" Dean called dashing past Sammy.

Giggling Sammy ran around the side of the house after his brother catching up just as Dean made it to their snowman. Smiling he bent down and helped Dean lift the snowball and place it on top of the enormous snowball he and Dean had made earlier. Sammy held the ball still while Dean added some snow and patted it down to secure it to the bottom of their snowman.

"Alright, Sammy. That should hold it. You can let go now." Dean instructed. He stepped back from their half-built creation and threw his arm around his little brother. Feeling a shiver run through Sammy's small frame Dean turned. Sammy's rosy red nose and cheeks along with his shivering let Dean know that is was past time to go inside and warm up. Decision made he patted Sammy's shoulder and said, "Time to go inside for a little while, kiddo."

"But, we didn't finish the snowman yet, Dean?" Sammy argued not wanting to stop playing.

"We'll finish it later. Right now we're going inside to warm up and eat lunch." Dean replied taking his brother's hand and leading him toward the cabin.

"But" Sammy began as he slowly followed Dean up the porch stairs.

"No buts, squirt. You promised you wouldn't argue when it was time to go in, remember?" Dean pointed out opening the cabin door.

"Yeah, okay Dean." Sammy mumbled. "But can we go back outside and finish the snowman after we eat?"

"We'll see" Dean promised walking inside the cabin and shutting the door. He walked over to the coat rack he had set by the fireplace and started taking off his coat. "Go ahead and get out of those wet clothes, Sammy. I already laid a change of clothes on the mattress for you. Just put your wet stuff by the fire when you're done changing."

"Alright" Sammy said as he began peeling off his wet socks and jeans. He quickly changed into dry clothes, laid his wet ones by the fire, and then climbed under their blanket to get warm. Pulling Dean's book bag closer he unzipped the top and dug around inside for a few minutes before pulling out two juice boxes and several bags of chips. He placed a bag of Doritos on the mattress for Dean knowing they were his big brother's favorite. After carefully looking over the other bags, Sammy grabbed a bag of Sour Cream & Onion chips. He tossed the remaining bags back into Dean's pack and ripped open his chips.

"Looks like someone was hungry" Dean teased as he dropped down to sit beside Sammy. He snatched up the Doritos Sammy had set out and squeezed until it burst open with a loud "POP!" Crawling under the blanket he enthusiastically dug into his lunch.

At Bobby's

Jim looked up as Caleb walked into the living room carrying a huge box. He quickly cleared the coffee table and motioned for the young hunter to set the box down. "Is that all of it?" he asked.

"Nope, there's one more box." Caleb replied heading back to the kitchen. He returned minutes later with another slightly smaller box. He set it down next to the first one and then plopped down on the couch. "Somebody really needs to talk to Bobby about organizing that mess. I had to open every box just to find the Christmas stuff."

"I imagine Bobby knows exactly where everything is down there." Jim commented opening the first box. Pulling out two stockings and hangers he walked over to the fireplace and carefully set them up.

"Did you get a hold of Bobby and John?" Caleb asked leaning back.

"Yes, I did. They're checking it out." Pastor Jim informed the young man. Picking up the next item in the box, a wreath, he headed for the front door. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get busy. The boys will be here soon."

"Alright, alright" Caleb grumbled getting to his feet once more. He grabbed two small boxes out and carefully opened them. Taking the ornaments out he turned to hang them up and stopped. "Uhh, Jim? Where's the tree?" he questioned.

"Oh dear. I guess we'll be making a trip into town." Jim sighed reaching for his coat.

At the motel

"Bobby! We gotta go! The boys are on their way to your place." John called as he rushed into the room. He quickly threw his few belongings into his duffle and headed back out the door with Bobby on his tail.

Bobby threw his bag into the backseat and climbed into his car. Getting a signal from Joshua he started the car and slowly backed out of the parking space. He drove out of the parking lot and turned right following John's directions.

They had barely gone a block when they heard the screech of brakes coming from behind them. Before they could turn around they were rammed from behind causing them to slam forward into the car in front of them!

At the cabin

Dean angrily watched the snow rapidly falling outside the window once more. Resigning himself to spending another night cooped up in the cabin he sighed and turned back to his brother. He grabbed the deck of cards out of his duffle and sat down on the mattress with Sammy. "Wanna play go fish, kiddo?" he asked holding up the deck.

Sammy shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so." He whispered.

"Come on Sammy. Cheer up. We'll get to Bobby's tomorrow." Dean stated with a confidence he didn't feel.

"Promise?" Sammy asked wide eyes staring up at Dean.

"Sure, Sammy. I promise." Dean replied praying he'd be able to keep his word. "Now come on. Let's play."

December 24

Dean awoke to a new blanket of snow on the ground and more snow falling. Glancing at his watch he wasn't shocked to see that it was already noon. Sammy's cries had woken him several times during the previous night. Nightmares of spiders and closed in spaces had haunted the youngest Winchester's dreams making it almost impossible for either boy to get much sleep. Dean turned to glance at his younger brother smiling when he noticed that Sammy was peacefully sleeping. Yawning Dean eased himself out of bed and trudged to the fireplace. He tossed a couple more logs on the fire before going over to his book bag to retrieve breakfast or maybe lunch. He pulled out two juices and the last two snack cakes and made his way back over to the bed. He tore the wrapper on his cake and began eating while he waited for his little brother to wake up.

At Bobby's

Jim poured himself another cup of coffee and walked into the living room. Staring out the front window he wondered what was keeping the others. They had to have found the boys by now. Sighing he dropped into the nearby chair. "Nothing's wrong. They probably just didn't want to risk driving in that storm." He told himself. "After all Caleb and I couldn't even get into town. I'm sure once the snow slacks off, they start home."

At the motel

"Alright, Johnny. My car's ready to go." Bobby called out as he walked into the motel room. "Let's go get Josh from the hospital and get the hell outta here before something else happens."

John grabbed the bags and followed Bobby out the door and to the car. He climbed in the passenger side and glanced over at his old friend. "You think the boys made it to your place alright, Bobby?" he quietly asked.

"Course they did John. Dean and Sammy are probably driving Jim and Caleb nuts by now." Bobby assured his friend. Driving out of the motel parking lot once more he slowly headed for the hospital. "If that dang idgit hadn't knocked out the telephone pole, Jim would have been able to call."

"How can you be so sure, Bobby?" John asked.

"Easy" Bobby replied with a twinkle in his eye, "They're Winchesters."

At the cabin

Dean drove the snowmobile around to the front of the cabin and shut off the engine. Glancing down at his watch he noted the time; four o'clock. With any luck they could make it to Bobby's before supper. Hopping off he raced up the steps, grabbed their bags, and stowed them in the storage compartment. He then went back up the stairs and opened the cabin door. "Okay, Sammy, let's go!" he called.

"Coming Dean!" Sammy answered snatching up the blanket and wrapping it around himself. He waddled out the door stopping on the porch.

Dean walked inside and checked the room making sure they hadn't left anything and that the fire was completely out. Shutting the door he helped Sammy walk down the stairs and climb on the back of the snowmobile. Once his little brother was settled Dean took a minute to adjust their snowman's arms to let his dad know where they were headed. Clue left Dean climbed onto the snowmobile, fastened his and Sammy's helmets and secured Sammy's blanket around him once more. Turning the key he started the engine and drove away from the cabin.

At Bobby's

"Caleb! Hurry up before it starts snowing again!" Jim yelled up the stairs. "We need to get a tree and get back!"

"Let's go." Caleb replied bounding down the stairs. He snatched the keys out of Jim's hand and quickly made his way to the door. "Well, what are you waiting for, old man? Shake a leg!"

Shaking his head in amusement Pastor Jim zipped up his coat and followed Caleb out the door.

On the service road

They had only been on the road for about ten minutes when the snowmobile's engine began to sputter. "Not now!" Dean groaned as the engine cut out completely. He turned the key trying desperately to restart the vehicle but with no more gas it refused to budge. Sighing Dean unfastened the blanket, climbed off the snowmobile, and took off his helmet. "Guess we're walking from here, Sammy." He said helping his little brother climb down. Once Sammy was clear Dean opened the storage compartment and removed their bags. Slamming the lid shut he set the helmets on top and then reached into the side pocket of his book bag for their hats. Coming up empty handed he turned to Sammy. "What happened to our hats, Sammy?" he asked.

"You put them in that pocket, Dean. I saw you." Sammy told him pointing to the pocket Dean had just checked.

"Great! They must have blown out while we were riding." Dean huffed. Turning to the road he shouldered both bags, took Sammy by the hand, and started the long walk to Bobby's house.

With the hunters

Bobby climbed back into the car and shook his head. "No sign of the boys here." He informed the others as he started the car and turned around. Driving down the pothole filled dirt road he winced. "Sorry Josh" he apologized.

Seeing John open his mouth Joshua quickly growled out, "I'm fine."

"Right. So I guess the doc was wrong about you having a concussion and cracked ribs." Bobby threw back.

"Shut up and drive" Josh replied. "We've got more important things to worry about then me."

"Alright but you tell me if it gets to be too much." Bobby advised. He caught Josh's eyes in the rearview mirror for a second before returning his gaze to the road.

With the boys

Dean and Sammy were trudging through the snow in silence when they heard voices up ahead. Picking up their pace a driveway suddenly came into view. Hiding behind a nearby tree they watched as a young mother and her two children walked over to a pickup truck.

"Alice, you and Jack get in the truck. I'm going back to get the casserole and then we have to go." Nancy ordered placing a covered dish in the back floorboard of the truck.

"Mommy, I have to go to the bathroom!" Jack whined shifting from foot to foot.

"I've got him, mom. You go ahead and get the food." Alice said taking her little brother by the hand.

"Thanks honey" Nancy replied. "Try to hurry. We're supposed to be at Vonnie's in five minutes."

"Okay mom" Alice called as she herded her brother inside.

"Did you hear that Sammy? They're going to Nurse Vonnie's. Come on, let's catch a ride." Dean whispered. He quickly led Sammy to the back of the truck and let down the tailgate careful not to disturb the tarp covering the truck bed. After helping Sammy get up in the truck, Dean climbed in and slammed the tailgate shut. Lying in the truck bed the boys listened as the woman and children came back, got in the vehicle, and drove out of the driveway.

In town

"What about this one?" Caleb asked pointing to a 6 ft. tree that was leaning to one side.

"No, that won't do." Jim firmly stated glancing around the lot.

"Come on Jim. Pick one already." Caleb grumbled. "It's just a tree."

Ignoring Caleb's grumbling Pastor Jim continued to study each tree looking for just the right one to decorate for their special Christmas. Spotting a beautiful 7 ft. tree over in a corner he smiled. "That's the one, Caleb." He called out pointing. "It'll be perfect."

With the boys

Hearing the engine shut off Dean slowly inched forward and peered out the tarp at the front of the truck. He watched as a handsome young man with blond spiky hair came out of the house and waved at the truck's occupants.

"Hey, Jensen!" Nancy greeted as she stepped out of the truck. "Where's Vonnie?"

"She got stuck pulling a double shift at the hospital. She won't be back till tomorrow morning." Jensen explained as he walked up and took the covered dish. "She told me to give you her apologies."

"Poor Vonnie! She was really looking forward to tonight." Nancy said getting the other dish out of the truck and kicking the door shut.

"Yeah, I know. She always seems to miss out on the holidays. But don't worry. I'll find some way to make it up to her." Jensen replied. "You guys come on in. Everybody's already inside. We have just enough time to eat before we go to the Christmas Eve service."

Dean watched as Jensen, Nancy, and the two children hurried inside the house. Disappointed that his friend wasn't there Dean slid back over to Sammy.

"Who was that man, Dean?" Sammy asked.

"That's Vonnie's husband. Remember, Uncle Bobby told us she got married last summer." Dean told his little brother as he slowly let the tailgate down. He rolled out from under the tarp and jumped off the tailgate before turning around and helping Sammy get down. "Come on. We can stay in the basement till they leave. Vonnie showed me where the key was last time we came."

Nodding his head in agreement Sammy followed his brother as he crept around to the back of the house and down a couple of stairs. He watched as Dean lifted up a rock and grabbed the key that was underneath. In seconds Dean had the door unlocked and they both slipped inside.

With the hunters

"Look, Bobby! This is it!" John hollered leaping from the car before it even came to a full stop. He ran over to the smiling snowman while Bobby trudged inside and started calling for the boys. "They're not here, Bobby! They're headed to your house."

"How do you know, John?" Bobby asked coming up beside his friend.

"Look at the snowman Bobby. The arms and nose are all pointing toward your place." John pointed out as he hurried back to the car.

"Well, I'll be damned." Bobby exclaimed. "Way to go, Dean!" Bobby turned and raced to the car. Revving the engine he swiftly backed up and headed for the road.

At Vonnie's

Dean waited several minutes after he saw the last cars leave before he quietly climbed the basement stairs and opened the door that led to the kitchen. Dashing over to the phone he snatched up the receiver and punched in Uncle Bobby's number. He listened as it rang and rang and rang. After the tenth ring, Dean glumly hung up and walked into the dining room. Knowing they would be here a while he took two plates and piled them full of food. He carefully carried them downstairs and set them on the small card table and then went back up stairs to grab something for them to drink. Once the drinks were set on the table both boys eagerly dug into their food.

At Bobby's

Jim and Caleb had just finished putting the last of the decorations on the Christmas tree when the door burst open and John came charging inside.

"Where are the boys?" he demanded stomping past the stunned men.

"They're not here John. We thought they were with you." Jim replied.

"What? You mean they didn't make it here?" Bobby asked as he helped Joshua into the house and over to the couch. Hearing the phone ring he dashed to the kitchen to answer it.

"Weren't they at that Matt boy's house?" Caleb asked.

"No, they had already…" Joshua began stopping when a very pale Bobby came back into the room. "Bobby, what's wrong?"

"That was the sheriff." Bobby began. "He needs me to come to Lake Franklin with my tow truck. Said a, uh, snowmobile fell, fell through the ice."

"A snowmobile? Oh God! The boys!" Joshua exclaimed dropping his head into his hands.

"We don't know that." Jim firmly stated. "There are tons of people with snowmobiles around here."

"Jim's right." Caleb spoke up. "Don't count the boys out yet."

"Yeah" Bobby agreed walking to the door. "It's probably just some old fool that had a few too many."

"I'm going with you." John said.

"Me, too" the other three hunters echoed.

"Wait. Someone needs to be here in case the boys show up." Caleb pointed out.

"I'll stay" Jim volunteered.

"Thanks Jim" John whispered before walking out the door.

At the lake

Bobby and the others pulled up behind the sheriff's car and quickly climbed out. "Evening sheriff" Bobby greeted shaking the man's hand.

"Evening Bobby. Sorry to call you out so late." The sheriff apologized.

Caleb eyed the scene carefully before asking the question on everyone's mind, "Where's the driver?"

"Not sure. We think they're probably under the ice." The sheriff said.

"What do you mean they?" Joshua questioned trying to ignore the bad feeling in his gut.

"Well, we found two hats beside the crack in the ice." The sheriff informed them holding up the small hats.

"No!" John cried glancing from his boys' hats to the hole in the ice.

AN- Vonnie, I hope you don't mind being married to Jensen. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW.

We made it to the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story.

Previously on Supernatural-"No!" John cried glancing from his boys' hats to the hole in the ice.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean! Sammy!" John cried as he started toward the icy lake intent on rescuing his two boys. He had only gone a few steps when hands locked onto his shoulders and arms wrapped around his waist. Fighting against the vice-like grip he struggled to break free but found that he was unable to escape. John turned and glared at his two captors yelling, "Let me go! I've gotta get to the boys!"

Bobby held tight as John bucked and squirmed cursing at him and Caleb the whole time. Motioning for the sheriff to give them a minute he took a deep breath and put aside his own broken heart before turning back to John and scowling. In his best drill sergeant voice he hollered, "Cool it John! The boys need you!"

"Don't you think I know that, Bobby! Now let me go, dammit! My boys are down there and I've gotta get them!" John screamed struggling even harder.

"John, shut up and listen!" Joshua broke in as he walked up to stand directly in front of the angry man. "You go down there right now and the only thing that will happen is that you will cause the police to divert their attention from the boys to you. Is that what you want? To have the police looking after your sorry a$$ instead of searching for those boys?"

John ceased struggling and dropped his head. "I can't lose'em Josh. They're all I've got." He whispered.

"You haven't and you won't." Caleb declared releasing his hold on John. "There's no way Snoopy and Woodstock are in that lake."

"Snoopy and Woodstock?" Joshua repeated. "Uh, Caleb, are you feeling okay?"

"That's what I call them, alright." Caleb replied. Seeing Josh motion for more he rolled his eyes and explained. "Look it fits. Snoopy's Joe Cool. He's a natural leader and he always figures out a way to get the gang out of trouble. And little Woodstock is always following Snoopy around, doing whatever Snoopy does, and talking up a storm about who knows what. Sounds just like Dean and Sammy to me. Come on, you can't tell me you don't see it? Guys? Hey, wait up!"

At Vonnie's house

Dean and Sammy walked back upstairs and threw their plates in the garbage can. Picking up the phone Dean dialed Bobby's number once more hoping that his uncle would be home. After letting it ring several times, he sadly hung up the phone. "Let's go back downstairs" Dean said turning to face an empty kitchen. "Sammy? Sammy!" he hollered racing out of the room. He checked the dining room and then ran into the living room where he found his little brother standing in the middle of the room gazing up at a huge Christmas tree. Sighing he walked over and took his brother's hand. "Sammy, what are you doing in here? I told you to stay with me." He scolded.

"Look, Dean. Isn't it beautiful?" Sammy whispered without taking his eyes off the tree.

"Yeah, it's great." Dean replied glancing from his brother to the clock. Knowing they didn't have much time before the family came back he made a quick decision. "Listen Sammy, I'm gonna go in the other room and get us some snacks. You stay right here and look at the tree. Okay?"

"Sure Dean" Sammy mumbled still staring at the tree in awe.

Dean ruffled Sammy's hair and then hurried into the dining room to check out the desserts.

At Bobby's

Jim popped the trunk of his car and began carefully getting the presents out and placing them in the backseat of the car. Once he had the last present in his hand he slammed the trunk closed and shuffled over to the open back car door. Gathering an armful of presents he slowly made his way back into the house. Jim set the presents under the tree and then trudged back out to get the rest. He grabbed the last of the presents, shut the door with his foot, and began the trip to the house. Hearing the phone ringing he rushed up the porch steps and into the house. Throwing the presents on the couch he dashed over to the phone just as it stopped ringing. Checking the phone's caller id he smiled recalling the sweet young nurse who had taken care of John after a hunt gone bad. "Probably just calling to wish Bobby a Merry Christmas." He muttered. He replaced the phone and went back to stuffing presents under the tree.

At Vonnie's

"Dean, can we play a game? Please?" Sammy whispered as he ran circles around his big brother. "I'll be real quiet. Please? Can we?"

"_Okay, so letting Sammy eat all that candy was a very bad idea."_ Dean thought as he scrubbed a weary hand across his face. Glancing at his watch he groaned. It was already after eleven o'clock. No wonder he was so tired. His little brother, on the other hand, was more hyped up than Bobby's lab puppy. "Sammy! Be still!" Dean quietly ordered putting a hand out to stop his little brother. "You're gonna wake everybody up."

Sammy stopped and stared up at Dean. "Why can't we just go up there and ask that man to take us home?"

"Cause I don't know him, that's why." Dean replied taking Sammy's hand and leading him to the couch. "Now come on. It's time for bed."

"But I'm not tired." Sammy whined.

"Tough" Dean told him. Seeing his brother's lower lip begin to tremble Dean rolled his eyes. "Sammy, you have to go to sleep or Santa won't come."

"But we're not at home." Sammy pointed out.

"Doesn't matter kiddo. You don't go to sleep. Santa won't leave you any presents." Dean explained sitting down on the couch beside his brother.

"But how will he know I'm not asleep?" Sammy questioned.

"He just does. Now lay down and go to sleep." Dean ordered. He took the throw off the back of the couch and settled it and their blanket over both of them.

"But how, Dean?" Sammy prodded sitting back up. "And how come he doesn't leave anything if you're awake?"

"Sammy" Dean warned pushing his little brother back down on the couch.

"Night Dean" Sammy huffed. He tossed and turned and fidgeted and squirmed. "Dean?"

"What is it, Sammy?" Dean tiredly questioned.

"Will you read me a story?" Sammy asked as he continued to wiggle.

"I don't have any books, Sammy." Dean told him with a yawn.

"You could make one up. You're really, really good at making them up." Sammy praised.

Shaking his head at the obvious stalling tactics Dean stood and slowly walked over to his book bag. It was time to break out his dad's secret weapon; the Dimetapp.

December 25- Early morning

Pastor Jim glanced around the hunters sitting around the room and sighed. The men had stayed at the lake watching the police until the search was called off for the night. And they had barely spoken or moved since their return. Deciding he needed to do something Jim stood. "I think I'll put a pot of coffee on." He offered heading for the kitchen.

Bobby stood staring out the front window at the tire swing he'd fixed for the boys years ago. He'd lost track of how many times he'd seen one or both of the boys playing around that old tree. It was one of the boys' favorite places to play in the yard. He couldn't believe that he'd never look out and see them out there again. Suddenly needing to get away Bobby grabbed his jacket and walked to the door. "I'm just gonna go out to the workshop for awhile." He muttered before leaving the house.

John followed moments later.

At Vonnie's

Dean awoke to the sounds of loud voices and running feet above him. He sat up and stretched before standing and walking over to the basement door. Looking out the window he noticed that the sun was already up and shining brightly despite the cold. And best of all it wasn't snowing. Smiling Dean went back to the couch and grabbed his shoes. He knew Bobby's house was only a little over a mile down the road. And while he didn't really like the idea of Sammy having to walk that far in the cold, he didn't think they had much choice. Nurse Vonnie hadn't made it home yet from the muffled complaints and groans he was hearing, and they couldn't risk staying with the family awake. They had to leave. Dean quickly and quietly gathered up their few belongings and turned to wake Sammy.

At Bobby's

John stood staring at the tire swing. Flashes of afternoons spent pushing one or both of the boys in the swing until his arms hurt rolled through his mind. He reached out a shaking hand and grabbed the rope before giving it a little push. He couldn't remember the last time he had been out here with Dean and Sammy. They didn't even ask him to come push them anymore. Frowning he recalled memory after memory of telling Sammy "Not now Sammy, daddy's too busy" not even noticing the hurt look on his baby boy's face when he walked away. Now he'd never have the chance to make it up to him. "Oh God Mary, our babies are gone!" he cried dropping to his knees.

On the road

Vonnie carefully drove down the road singing along with the Christmas carols playing on the radio. After the double shift from Hell, she was finally on her way back to her family. Just a little farther and she'd be there. She was taking a sip of her coffee when some movement on the other side of the road up ahead caught her attention. Focusing her gaze on that area she was able to make out two figures walking along the road; two very small, familiar figures. Seeing no vehicles Vonnie pulled over to the other side of the road and stopped the car. Throwing open her door she ran over to the two boys and enveloped them in a hug. "Dean! Sammy! What on Earth are you doing walking out here in the cold?" She asked taking the boys by the hands. "Come on and get in my car before you freeze."

Dean followed Nurse Vonnie to her car and helped his brother climb inside before getting in himself. Closing the door he relaxed into the warmth of the car. "Nurse Vonnie, could you take us to Uncle Bobby's house?" he asked.

"Sure sweetie" Vonnie replied as she turned the car around. "Want to tell me what you two are doing out here alone?"

Dean spent the next few minutes filling his friend in on the past few days starting with the apartment fire. He had just finished telling her about staying in her basement when they started down Bobby's driveway.

"Look! There's daddy!" Sammy hollered pointing out the window.

Vonnie honked the horn a couple of times before stopping and climbing out of the car. "Morning Mr. Winchester. I think I found something that belongs to you." She called out.

John was so caught up in his grief that he didn't even hear the car pull up or the nurse call out to him.

Sammy yanked the seatbelt off, threw open his door, and jumped out of the car. "Daddy! Daddy!" he yelled running to his father.

"Sammy?" John thought turning and noticing the car for the first time. His eyes widened when he saw his youngest. "Sammy!" he shouted. Leaping to his feet he sprinted toward the car. Reaching out he easily caught the little bundle of energy that jumped into his arms. Hugging Sammy tightly he glanced back at the car in time to see his eldest son step out. Clutching Sammy to him John raced over and pulled Dean into a one-armed hug. "Thank you Vonnie." He said.

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Winchester." Vonnie whispered. Sensing that the Winchesters needed some time alone she got back in her car. She waved at the small family and then slowly backed out of the driveway.

Caleb walked back into the living room with a mug of coffee in his hands. Hearing someone honk he quickly made his way to the window and looked out.

The sound of something shattering brought Jim out of the kitchen in a hurry. Spying the broken mug at Caleb's feet he asked, "Caleb, what's wrong?"

Caleb shot a mega watt smile at the Pastor. "It's Dean and Sammy, Jim! They're home!" he hollered as he dashed to the door.

"Thank God." Jim praised following his friend outside.

John walked onto the porch keeping one arm on Dean's shoulder while he carried Sammy in his other arm. He smiled as he watched their eyes light up when they saw Jim and Caleb. Not wanting to let go of his sons just yet but knowing that his friends needed the contact he reluctantly released his hold on Dean and Sammy long enough for Jim and Caleb to greet them. He then scooped Sammy back up and placing a hand on Dean's head steered them inside to find Joshua just waking up. He walked over to the couch, sat down next to the injured hunter, and set Sammy in his lap.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Josh!" Sammy shouted reaching out to his uncle.

Forgetting all about his ribs Josh pulled Sammy into his lap and hugged him. "Merry Christmas Sammy." He said before kissing the little boy on his forehead.

All heads turned as the kitchen door slammed shut. "Thought I'd make us some breakfast." Bobby hollered from the other room.

Sammy hopped off Joshua's lap and ran to the kitchen doorway. "Can we have pancakes?" he called out.

"Sure Sammy. We can have pan…" Bobby began. Spinning around he glanced down to see Sammy and Dean grinning back at him. "Dean? Sammy?" he said before returning the grin with a smile of his own. Dropping to one knee he held out his arms for his boys. He hugged both boys tightly not letting go until he heard Dean's stomach growl. "Sounds like somebody's hungry." He chuckled. Standing he quickly got out the pancake mix and a bowl and began stirring up breakfast while listening to the boys' account of the last few days.

"So you didn't drive the snowmobile in the lake?" Caleb asked once Dean finished his story.

"Dude, do I look like a moron to you?" Dean asked with a scowl.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Caleb replied with a mischievous grin.

"Jim, think you could take over for me for a minute?" Bobby asked. "I need to call the sheriff and let him know the boys are safe."

"Go ahead. I've got this." Jim assured taking the spatula from his friend.

Breakfast was soon ready and the room was filled with happy voices and laughter as the family enjoyed just being together again. Once everyone had had their fill the whole crew helped with the clean up before moving into the living room and gathering around the tree.

Just as the first presents were passed out the phone rang. Excusing himself Bobby walked over to the phone. He talked for a few minutes and then hung up and went back over to the tree. "That was the sheriff. Seems two boys that live near the lake found the snowmobile and decided to take it for a spin. One of 'em went home and got his dad's gas can. Once they got it running, they took off but neither one of the idgits knew how to drive the thing. When they saw they were headed for the lake, they panicked. Jumped off and ran home."

"How did the sheriff find them that fast?" Caleb asked.

"One of the boys accidently let something slip this morning. His parents managed to drag the whole story out of him and they called the sheriff to report it. They didn't know about what happened last night." Bobby explained.

"Well, what's gonna…" Josh started.

"Can we open our presents now?" Sammy loudly asked John. "Please?"

"Go for it, kiddo." John replied laughing as his son quickly tore into his gift.

The rest of the morning was a blur of presents and wrapping paper wars. Once the last battle had been fought the men cleaned up the floor while the boys quietly played with their new toys. As lunchtime neared Jim and Bobby made their way to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Sammy asked. "We just started having fun!"

"We're got to get lunch ready, champ." Bobby replied. "Aren't you hungry?"

Sammy eagerly nodded his head. "Can we have casserole?" he questioned licking his lips.

"I think I have all the fixings for a hash brown casserole." Bobby told the youngster.

"Not that one. The other casserole." Sammy clarified.

"Other casserole? What other one?" Bobby asked scratching his head.

"I'll help Uncle Bobby." Dean offered. "I remember how you make it."

"Oh, alright" Bobby agreed wondering what he'd missed. He smiled at Sammy and then followed Dean and Jim into the kitchen.

The small family spent the rest of the day eating, playing, and just enjoying each other's company. This was a Christmas none of them would ever forget.

The End


End file.
